Princess Candy
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy goes with her friends to Germany to one of her friend's wedding and to support the English team in the World Cup 2006...She makes an interesting meeting when football players crash the wedding reception...
1. Chapter 1

_**Princess Candy**_

_**Chapter 1  
"Summer plans"**_

It was the month of June and the sun was shining. Three young girls were having fun at the shopping centre. They were mostly doing window shopping to pass time. The city was London and they were downtown.

\- Summer is coming and we still haven't decided where to go…, said Candy.

\- Listen to us, said Patty, could we sound more snobbish?

\- No, said Annie, we can afford it, why not take advantage? There's only one life to live…

\- Well my friend Christine called asking me to come to her wedding in Frankfurt, said Candy.

\- Germany? Said Patty, why not?

\- Yeah, that would be great!

\- The wedding is only one week end, said Candy

\- One week end that's going to bring us to Germany and maybe some big adventure! Said Annie.

\- Big adventure? Said Candy.

\- Candy, really sometimes you surprise me! Said Patty, Germany is a hot topic lately because of the World cup…

\- The football? Said Candy.

\- Yes, said Annie we could go and watch the games…

\- I think it's in different cities, said Candy.

\- Yes, we know that! That's the fun of it! Said Patty.

\- So you suggest that we spend the whole month of June in Germany, watching football live?

\- Why not? It's going to be fun, and during the day we could discover the town…, said Annie.

\- You mean shopping? Said Candy, like you need more clothes Annie!

\- We can do window shopping, said Annie smiling.

\- I'll talk to my parents, said Candy.

\- Candy, you're a grown woman, you don't need your parents permission, you just need to inform them that you're going to Germany…, said Patty.

\- You can have your own apartment, said Annie and enjoy life, you can move in with us…

\- I like living with my parents. When I get married, I'm going to leave them, so let me take advantage of the time I'm living with them as their little girl…

\- You're not normal Candy, you know that? Said Patty, most people are in a hurry to leave their home, but not our Candy you want to live with your parents until you get marrie! That is if you stop blowing off all the guys…

\- Well, my heart doesn't do anything when I look at them…, said Candy.

\- What's your heart suppose to do? Said Annie.

\- I don't know, but I'll know when it happens…, continued Candy.

\- You know Candy, you're living in a dream world! Said Patty.

\- Maybe… my mother felt her heart dance when she saw my father for the first time. She couldn't stop thinking about him and think; "his eyes are blue like the sky"…

\- Oh my God! Said Patty, that's what you want?

\- I want to can't stop thinking about the man I love, I want to see him every time I close my eyes…

\- You've never had that? Said Annie, not even in school?

\- No, I haven't…, said Candy, high school was just for fun, nothing special, and college, well… you know.

\- You're too cautious Candy, said Annie, have a little fun!

\- I just want to keep myself for the one…, said Candy.

\- Princess Candy in her dream world, said Patty laughing.

\- I can't believe my parents actually named me "Princess Candice"!

\- Well they were glad to have their little princess, said Annie laughing out loud.

\- England is a kingdom, so "Princess" is an appropriate name, said Patty.

\- We can see you weren't the one stuck with that name in school! Said Candy, I got teased like you have no idea; " hey princess, where's your crown?", until I decided not to let it bother me anymore and embrace my name…I was a Princess! And believe it or not, the other little girls started to envy me, and the little boys wanted to be the Princess' boyfriend!

\- There you go! Said Patty, you turned the situation around! Good for you!

\- Let's go back home, said Candy, my parents are having a dinner party tonight.

\- Don't you get bored with those ? Said Annie.

\- No, I'm used to it…, said Candy.

Candy went back home and her friends went to the apartment they were sharing. They had begged Candy to move in with them, but this last one wanted to stay with her family for as long as she could. She arrived at her parents very big mansion. She went to the bedroom to get ready for the dinner party. She took a shower and did her nails. Her mother entered the room after knocking softly.

\- Princess? She said.

\- I'm here mum, said Candy.

\- Are you ready to come downstairs?

\- Yes, I'm ready.

\- Can you keep an open mind tonight?

\- Mum… until I feel my heart dancing…my mind will be close…

\- Princess…

\- This is my life mum…I should be the one making the decision

\- All right.

\- You're in love with daddy aren't you?

\- Yes, I am…

\- Well I want what you two have…

\- We just want you to be safe, with a good man…

\- I will find the right man mum, you'll see…

\- Well in the mean time, your father hopes you find one of his associates attractive…

\- Let's go, then.

\- Let's get your sister…

They went to the sister's bedroom and they found her putting her make up on. She was 15 and she had posters all over her room and one big poster of a famous football player. Her name was Queenie.

\- Who's your new crush, Queenie? Said Candy.

\- Terrence Grandchester! Don't you know anything, Princess?

\- Why should I know him? Said Candy.

\- Because he's the captain of the English team that's going to the world cup in Germany…

\- Oh..., said Candy

Candy looked at the poster, he was quite an attractive man. She's seen him on television, in papers and magazines… he had the most gorgeous blue eyes.

\- Candy, said Queenie, he's mine! Don't steal him away!

\- What?

\- You're falling for him…

\- It's a only a stupid poster, Queenie, stop saying nonsense!

\- I see the way you look at him…

\- Come girls, said the mother, let's go…

They were walking downstairs and the two sisters continued talking.

\- I can't believe you're jealous because I look at a stupid poster! Said Candy

\- He's my Terrence, said Queenie

\- He probably has a girlfriend anyway

\- Why do you have to burst my bubble?

\- I'm sorry Queenie, said Candy, yes, he's yours. I won't touch him if I can ever see him…

\- Well your friend's wedding is in Germany, said the mother, you can go see the game and meet him, who knows?

\- What? Said Queenie, I hate you Candy!

\- Mum! Said Candy.

\- I'm sorry, honey, said the mother, Queenie come on, there's going to be millions of fans from all over the world in Germany, what are the odds of Candy meeting your idol and falling for him?

\- You're right mum, said Queenie, even if she meets Terrence Grandchester, with her gloomy mood with guys, she's going to chase him away!

\- Would you two stop talking about me like I wasn't here? Said Candy

They arrived in the living room and the guests were there. It was her father's associates and acquaintances. One of them was very tall and blond he had another one who looked a lot like him.

\- Princess, said her father, come and let me introduce you to some American partners of mine; this is William Andrew and his nephew Anthony…, this is my Princess Candy.

\- Pleased to meet you, said Candy smiling.

\- Hello, said William and Anthony smiling.

\- You two look a lot alike, said Candy.

\- Yes, said William, he's my sister's child.

\- Oh, right, said Candy.

\- So, Candy, said Anthony, how are you and what do you do in life?

\- Well for the moment, I'm going to Germany to my friend's wedding…, said Candy.

\- Germany? Said Anthony, that's were the World cup is going to take place, right?

\- Yes…

\- America is there. I'm not really a soccer fan, said Anthony

\- Right you guys call it "soccer", said Candy smiling, we call it "football", so is the rest of the world

\- Yes, we Americans have our own football

\- A form of rugby where you barely hit the ball with the foot…

\- Well I down know who came up with that name, but you're right, it doesn't make much sense to call a sport where we hold the ball with our hands, "football". I think it has something to do with the shape of the ball and the lace that looks like a shoe of a foot...

\- In our football, only the goal can touch the ball with his hands, if the other players do so, they get a yellow card…

\- It's good to see a girl talking about sports, said William, even if it's a sport I know practically nothing about.

\- The United States is there, said Candy if you have some free time, you can go see them in Germany…

\- Well, we'll think about it, said Anthony, are you going to see the games?

\- Since I'm going to be in Germany, I'm going to see England play.

Queenie arrived and she introduced herself.

\- Hi, I'm Queenie…

\- Hi Queenie, said William and Anthony.

\- England is going to get the cup this time, with Terrence Grandchester, he's da bomb!

\- Grandchester, said William, to me he's just some pretty little face lucky he can kick a ball…

\- How could you say that? Said Queenie, he's the best thing that ever happened to the English team! They might get the cup this time!

\- Well I heard he has an alcohol problem, said Anthony

\- So, he can't have a drink with some friends without being tag as an alcoholic? Said Queenie.

\- You've got Terrence Grandchester's biggest fan, said Candy, she's going to defend him to death!

\- You thought he was handsome, by the way you were looking at his poster in my room, said Queenie to Candy.

\- Oh..., said Candy blushing a little, I was just surprised to see such a big poster in your room…

\- How big is the poster? Asked Anthony.

\- It's the actual size of Terrence Grandchester, said Queenie, it's absolutely fabulous!

\- Wow! Said William, well I hope you're right, I hope he gets England to victory.

\- He will! I have no doubt, what so ever! Said Queenie.

\- If you say so, your majesty, said Anthony.

They burst out laughing. Dinner was great. Anthony was interested in Candy who nicely pushed him away. He was cute, and nice, but she was still waiting for the heart to "dance", and it didn't, when she saw him. They were outside in the garden.

\- Candy, he said, I like you a lot, I would like to see you again.

\- Anthony, I think you're likeable, but…

\- It's only the first night and I know I like you already.

\- I'm going to be honest with you… I wish I could say the same thing…

\- You don't feel the same…

\- I like you as a friend, said Candy smiling.

\- We could have lunch tomorrow and talk some more.

\- Anthony, I don't want to lead you on…when I meet the "one", my heart is going to "dance" and I'll know…

\- So you're telling me that you're heart didn't "dance" when you saw me…

\- I'm sorry, said Candy I just want to make it clear… that I can only be your friend.

\- I'm glad you're honest with me, even if I'm jealous of someone you haven't even met yet…

Candy laughed.

\- I'll be your friend, said Anthony and if we meet in Germany during the world cup, I'll keep you company.

\- All right then, it's a date! Said Candy smiling

They went back inside and they found Queenie talking about Terrence Grandchester.

\- You do know he has a girlfriend? Said her father.

\- I know! I don't know what he sees in her! She looks so dull!

\- She's beautiful, said her mother.

\- A cold beauty if you ask me! Said Queenie, Susanna Marlowe, Susanna Marshmallow!

Every burst out laughing. When everybody left, Candy's father said:

\- So Princess, what do you think of William and his nephew?

\- They're really nice, said Candy.

\- Just nice? Said her father.

\- Yes, dad, just nice, said Candy.

\- What's she's saying is that her heart didn't "dance", said her mother.

\- Her heart "dance"? Said her father.

\- Yes, said Queenie, Princess says she's going to marry the man who's going to make her heart "dance", not another one.

\- That's ridiculous, said her father.

\- Why daddy, said Candy, I want a man who makes my heart beat from the moment I see him…

\- Leave her alone, said her mother, she knows what she's doing.

\- Thanks mum, said Candy. I'm going to bed now, good night daddy, thanks for the evening, night everybody.

\- Good night baby, said her dad.

\- Good night said her mum and Queenie.

Candy went to her room and the took off her dress and she brushed her long blond hair, which were wavy. She thought about the evening, how charming William and Anthony were. But it was just that, they were just charming.

Candy called her friend Christine to tell her she was coming to her wedding.

\- Thank you so much Candy! Said Christine

\- You're very welcome, said Candy.

\- I'm so excited to see you again!

Christine Bangert, had come in an exchange student program in London and she became friends with Candy.

\- Me too, said Candy smiling, but my two friends are coming with me, they want to follow the English football team!

\- Right! The world cup is here in Germany, said Christine, and you know we Germans won't let it go anywhere…

\- Well we'll see about that, said Candy according to my sister, the captain of our team is the best player on the planet.

\- He's very handsome, I'll give you that! But he's just a cute boy who's lucky at kicking the ball…

\- Why do everybody say that? You're feeling threatened by him…We're going to take that cup from Germany, you'll see! Said Candy.

\- Well, may the best team win! Said Christine, I can't wait to see you!

\- Me neither! So I'll see you the day before your wedding!

Candy hung up the phone and she got her stuff ready. She called her friends on a three way calling.

\- So girls, are you ready to go to Germany? Said Candy.

\- Yes! Said Patty.

\- Wonderful! Said Annie.

\- We'll go to my friends wedding… I think it's on England's first game… so we're going to miss it… but we'll be able to see all the other games…

\- I'll go see the game, said Patty, we'll just have to come and party later…

\- All right girls, said Candy, Germany here we come!

Candy got ready for the trip to Germany. Her little sister wanted to come, but her parents refused saying she was too young. Queenie didn't insist. She was going to watch the game on the giant television screen they had with all her friends, in the safety of her home.

Germany…the World Cup... Somehow, Candy thought that her life will never be the same after that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Princess Candy**_

_**Chapter 2  
"Wedding Crashers"**_

Candy and her friends decided to take the Eurostar, the Thalys the super train to go to Germany.

\- I've never taken this, said Annie, why didn't we just take the plane?

\- Because this is much more fun, said Candy, this train is just wonderful, it's silent, there's Air Conditionner, phone booths… you have to experience it! It's great!

\- All right, if you say so, said Patty.

\- We're going to go under the water, the tunnel…?

\- Well I don't think the train is going to fly…yes we're taking the tunnel!

\- Great! I hope nothing breaks while we're under there…, said Annie.

\- Would you stop being paranoid? Said Candy, I got us first class tickets, this is going to be great! You'll see…

\- Is it direct, or are we stopping somewhere? Asked Patty

\- We're stopping in Brussels, said Candy.

\- Brussels? Said Annie, why not Paris?

\- Because the one that passes through Paris takes longer…, said Candy.

\- I thought you said the train was the best, said Patty, why would it bother you to stay in it longer

\- Patricia, the Thalys is the fastest train in the world, built for that reason; so we get to our destination faster… why would I want to spend more time on it?

\- All right Candy, said Annie; we'll go on the train and have fun!

\- And that's how we're going to go from city to city with the English football team! Said Candy.

\- Wonderful! Said Patty, Germany, watch out! Here we come!

The three friends took the train on Friday around 12:30 PM they were supposed to get to Frankfort around 8:30 pm.

\- Candy, oh my God! You weren't kidding! This train is the best! Silent! I can actually sleep at my easy, the AC is great, and they have phone booths! Wow!

\- On the plane you still hear the noise, said Annie, this is awesome!

\- I told you! Said Candy smiling.

They continued talking when they saw 3 young men passing. They stopped. One of them knew Candy.

\- Well if it isn't Candy! Said one of them.

\- Anthony! Said Candy smiling, you're going to Germany too? Or you'll get off in Brussels?

\- The US is playing on the 12th, so we're getting off in Brussels and we'll take the train on Sunday night for Gelsenkirshen…Let me introduce you to my cousins, Archibald and Alistair Cornwell…

\- Please to meet you, said Candy, these are my friends, Annie and Patricia…

\- Pleased to meet you, said the guys at the same time.

\- Likewise, said Annie and Patty.

\- Would you like to sit with us? Said Candy.

\- Of course, said Anthony, guys?

\- Sit with beautiful girls? How could you even ask us that?! That's a given! Said Archibald.

He had dark long blond hair and he looked at Annie with a smile. Alistair had black hair and wore glasses and looked at Patty who wore glasses like him. Anthony smiled at Candy, but he knew she only saw him as a friend. They talked during the whole trip to Brussels, they ate together. Annie and Archie seemed to have hit it off, so did Alistair and Patricia.

When the train got to Brussels, the boys got off after exchanging their GSM cellular phone numbers.

\- Oh my God! Said Annie, he's just wonderful!

\- Alistair is to die for! Said Patricia.

\- Ok, girls! Good for you! Said Candy.

\- You don't like Anthony?

\- He's nice, said Candy.

\- Just nice? Said Patty.

\- Yes, just nice…, said Candy.

\- Your heart didn't dance? Said Annie.

\- Nope! Said Candy, I wish it had, he's very nice…

\- Can't you just pretend? He's so cute!

\- No! Are you nuts? What if he really likes me? He's just going to get hurt! No way! Said Candy.

\- You can have just a fling during the World Cup…, said Annie.

\- A fling? I don't do flings Annie, said Candy.

\- You're way too cautious, Candy! Try to have fun! Said Patty.

\- Like you're going to have fun with the Cornwell brothers?

\- They're following the American team, said Patty.

\- Maybe the American are going to be eliminated and they will come and support England with us? Said Annie.

\- You're so sure England is going to make it? Said Candy.

\- Yes! With Terrence Grandchester as the captain? Yes! He's the best and he's drop dead gorgeous! Said Patty.

\- Well I hope he takes England to victory, said Candy, you sound like my little sister. She's crazy about him!

\- And she's right! But what are the odds of her meeting him? We're going to see him from afar only! Said Patty.

\- It's better than nothing! Said Annie.

Candy thought about the poster; it was going to be the closest she was going to get from Terrence Grandchester, those beautiful blue eyes… But what was she thinking? It was just a stupid poster! She'd seen him before on television and in the papers, in magazines, but she never really paid attention to his eyes, why should've she?

\- Yes, it's better than nothing, said Candy.

They arrived in Frankfurt around 8:30 pm. Christine arrived with her fiancée Franz to pick them up. She hugged Candy.

\- It's so nice of you to come! Said Christine.

\- I wouldn't miss it for the world, said Candy.

\- Hi, said Franz, how are you, Princess?

\- You really love that name, don't you? Said Candy, I told you a thousandth times to call me "Candy".

\- Princess is just too cute, said Franz smiling.

\- All right! Said Candy smiling, these are my friends, Annie and Patty.

\- Pleased to meet you, said Annie and Patty.

\- Hello! Said Christine smiling, thank you for coming!

\- You're welcome, said Patty smiling.

\- But getting married during the world cup, said Annie.

\- Tell me about it! Said Christine, everybody wants to watch the game!

\- Well we're not here to keep people prisoner, said Franz, so if you want to go see the game, you're absolutely free to do so!

\- That's very nice of you, said Candy smiling, but I'm going to be with you and I will start to watch the games the day after…

\- Well England is playing its first game tomorrow, right? Said Franz.

\- Yes, said Annie, it's going to end just in time for the reception…

\- That's ok, said Christine, you can go to the game, the reception is going to start after the England's first game with Paraguay.

\- You're the best! Said Patty.

They all went to Christine's house to have dinner then they went to their hotel to sleep. It was the Hotel Intercontinental of Frankfurt.

\- This is so wonderful! Said Annie, I can't wait to see the game tomorrow…

\- Me neither said Patty.

\- Well we have to wake up early for the wedding, come on girls let's sleep! We need our beauty sleep!

The three friends went to bed, but they talked for a while before falling asleep.

The next day was full of excitement. Christine was nervous and everybody was on hot coals. But everything turn our fine, the wedding happened without a problem. They had lunch at the restaurant. Then the guests were free to go see the game and come back around 9 pm for the wedding reception. Candy stayed with her friend Christine and they talked and laughed. They were watching the game.

\- You could've gone with your friends to the game you know…

\- I came here first and foremost for your wedding Christine; the World Cup can survive without me for one day…

\- You're the best Candy… so how's your love life?

\- Nonexistent!

\- Oh…well don't worry. You'll find the right guy.

\- I'm not worried, said Candy. I'm so happy for you and Franz.

\- Thank you so much…I hope I'm going to get to come to your wedding too, soon.

\- I'm in no hurry, said Candy smiling, but I'll let you know.

They continued talking until it was time for them to go to the reception which was going to be in room at the Intercontinental of Frankfurt. Candy was glad, because all she'll have to do if she felt tired was just go up to her suite. After the game, the guests came to the reception, the bride and groom entered the room. Everybody had dinner, speeches were made and then the dance floor was opened by the newlyweds. Candy's friends came a little late, all excited about England's win.

\- You should've been there, said Annie, it was awesome!

\- Well I'll see the other games… I saw that one on the telly…

Candy had a lot of young men inviting her to dance and to do something more, but she would kindly blow them off. Her friends were doing the same thing. At one point there was some noise and a group of young men entered the party room.

\- Oh my God! Said Annie, it's the football team!

\- What? Said Patty, oh my God! You're right! They're crashing the wedding!

Candy looked at her friend and raised her shoulders with a smile on her face. The football players thought they were allowed to do anything they wanted. They were the hero of the day, and all the guests seemed so happy to see them. They started talking to them and taking pictures. Candy was looking at them going all crazy in front of the team. One player with long brown hair turned around and his eyes met Candy's, from the other side of the room. Candy wanted to look away, but it was like she was frozen on the spot. She couldn't move, she couldn't take her eyes off of him… He started walking towards her, he was interrupted on his way by some guests for a while, but after a while, he was finally able to get to Candy's table. Annie and Patty had left to go see the other players. So the chair near Candy's was empty.

\- Is this chair taken? He said.

\- Not at the moment, she said.

\- Can I keep you company?

\- This is a room full of people, what makes you think I need company?

\- Because you're alone at your table?

\- While the rest of the guests are all star strucked by your team…

They looked at each other, and what Candy was trying to deny since the first time she saw him across the room, started again… it finally happened to her!

\- You obviously know who I am, so you're one step ahead of me…, he said.

\- Who said I knew who you were?

He looked at her with a mocking smile.

\- All right, I shouldn't assume… Hello, Terrence Grandchester, captain of the English football team, he said giving her his hand to shake.

She looked at him… what was happening to her. She took his hand, hoping she could hold it together.

\- Princess Candice, she said shaking his hand.

\- "Princess"? He said.

\- This is not a joke, I'm not a real princess, it's just my parents' idea of being overjoyed…

\- They actually named you "Princess Candice"?

\- My friends call me Candy, she said.

\- All right, Candy, my friends call me Terry…

\- Hello Terry, she said smiling.

\- I love those freckles on your nose…

\- My freckles? Usually I hear about my eyes being like emeralds, not my freckles…or my nose.

\- Surely you don't want me to repeat what others had said to you… apparently it didn't work, since you're sitting here alone…and there's no ring on your finger.

\- Are you hitting on me Terry? Said Candy.

\- I'm talking to a beautiful young lady…

\- If you're looking for a one night stand, you're going to be disappointed; I don't do one night stands, even with the captain of the English football team.

\- That's a shame, he said smiling, I could've used some company…

\- Why didn't you bring your girlfriend with you? She would've been happy to satisfy you during the night…

\- Don't believe everything you read… I've never admitted I had a girlfriend; the reporters jumped to the conclusion on their own…

Candy was happy to hear him deny having a girlfriend, but she didn't want to show it.

\- My little sister is going to be happy to hear that! She's got a major crush on you…, said Candy.

\- What about her big sister? Said Terry.

\- Her big sister has her head on her shoulders and she had stopped dreaming for a long time…

\- What is life without dreams? You should dream, Candy that's what makes us alive…

\- And you're living your dream aren't you? Being the captain of the English team…

\- That's only one part of my dream….

\- There's another part?

\- Of course, he said and I won't rest until I accomplish it…

\- Good for you, said Candy.

\- Are you here for the wedding only? He asked.

\- Well I was planning on following the English team and support them during this world cup…

\- Perfect! You want to keep me company sometimes…?

\- Sometimes? Meaning?

\- After training, dinner, lunch, sightseeing…

Candy looked at him. Her heart was racing, everything was happening too fast!

\- So what do you say? Said Terry.

\- You don't even know me, said Candy.

\- I know your name…and you know mine, we're not strangers anymore…

\- I just blow you off refusing a one night stand with you… I thought you would've moved on to the next broad who's actually waiting for you to ask her that question…

\- From the moment I saw from across the room, I said to myself, it was you or no one else…

\- Oh my God! This is not happening! Said Candy, I must be dreaming…

\- You're not…so what do you say?

\- I'll have to think about it…

\- You want to talk to your friends and see what they think, he guessed, all right fair enough… here is my phone number in my suite and my cell phone, call me in the morning if you make a decision… our next game is in 5 days in Nuremberg …

\- I know, I've got England's team itinerary…

\- I would really want you to keep me company….

\- Even if you're not going to get any with me…?

\- I don't care about that…

\- Really?

\- Yes, really… your pleasant company will be enough for me…

They looked at each other again. She wanted to say something, but she didn't. She was overwhelmed by his presence…What on earth was she doing? Terrence Grandchester wanted to spend time with her, whether it was a joke or not, she should've jumped on the occasion!

\- All right, I'll tell you in the morning what I've decided, said Candy

\- Thank you Miss Freckles…

\- "Miss Freckles"?

\- I just love those freckles…

\- My parents gave me a nickname as my given name….oh what the heck! Call me however you want! I don't care! I'm used to it!

He stayed with her and they continued talking until the football team left the wedding reception. Candy's friends came back to sit with her, they were busy with the other members of the team.

\- Oh my God! This was awesome! Said Patty, Candy where were you? Why didn't you come and take pictures with us?

\- Well I was busy blowing off someone…, said Candy.

\- Who could be more important than the football team? Said Patty.

\- Try their captain…

\- WHAT? Said Annie and Patty.

\- Terrence Grandchester…,said Candy.

\- Terrence Grandchester was hitting on you and you blew him off? Said Annie, are you insane?

\- Terrence Grandchester? You're playing with us! Said Patty.

\- I've got his suite phone number and his cell phone number, said Candy.

\- What? Let me see that! Said Patty.

She took the paper away from her and she opened her big eyes.

\- Oh my God Candy! What are you going to do? Said Patty.

\- I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know what I'm not going to do… have a one night stand with him! Said Candy.

Annie observed her attentively. Candy felt her eyes on her.

\- Candy, said, Annie, look at me…

\- What? Said Candy avoiding her eyes…

\- Candy! Said Annie.

Candy wouldn't look at her friend. She was putting the phone number in her purse.

\- Oh my God! Said Annie, it happened, didn't it?

\- What happened? Said Patty clueless.

\- Your heart, said Annie.

\- I don't know what you're talking about, said Candy standing up, I'm going to powder my nose.

Candy left the table before Annie could reply. Annie didn't insist. When the party was over, the bride and groom left with their presents. The football team had send presents too, as a thank you for allowing them to crash their party.

While Patty was in the bathroom of their suite, Annie continued to grilled Candy.

\- Candy…

\- All right Annie, it did! You're happy?

\- Your heart danced for Terrence Grandchester? You've got to be kidding me! It's not the first time you see him…

\- It's the first time I see him in the flesh, talk to him…

\- Oh my God!

\- What am I going to do? I can't be with him!

\- Well your heart is telling you otherwise…

\- But…

\- You said you were waiting for the one who's going to make your heart dance… and that's Terrence Grandchester…!

\- Why can't it be someone normal, not so famous, with a girlfriend? He can't be my true love!

\- True love… what is true love? True love is your soul's recognition of its counterpoint in another…How did you feel in his presence?

\- Like it was meant to be…like it was the most natural thing in the world…I felt so good with him Annie, that it scared me…

\- You said you want to not stop thinking about the man you love… so?

\- I can't stop thinking about him! I close my eyes I hear him talking to me I see him looking at me! I was saying that before without much conviction… I never thought it would actually happen to me!

\- Well it did… Candy…

\- He's got a girlfriend…

\- Did you call him up on that?

\- He said not to believe everything I read… that he never admitted having a girlfriend…

\- There you go!

\- Annie, I can't…

\- Why not…?

\- What if he doesn't feel the same way?

\- How did he come to you?

\- Our eyes crossed each other from across the room…and he just walked to me…

\- Love at first sight…

\- Annie…

Patty came out of the bathroom, she had heard them talking.

\- Go for it Candy! Said Patty, you had a list of conditions…

\- Yes, and everything on your list you can check out…, said Annie, don't back down now…

\- You guys are nuts! Said Candy.

\- No, we're just taking you to your word…, said Annie.

Candy looked at her friends, they were right. Everything she wanted to happened when she meet the right guy had happened…

\- I'll sleep on it…, she said.

\- Call him now…, said Patty.

\- I said, I'll call him in the morning! Said Candy, let me digest all this, this is all so sudden…

\- All right sweetie, said Annie, but you call him tomorrow…

The three friends fell asleep. Candy couldn't stop thinking about the captain of the English football team who couldn't stop thinking about her either…

He was lying on his bed and he kept seeing those beautiful emerald eyes, the golden hair and the freckles on her nose…She was absolutely adorable and he couldn't get her out of his head…

_"Could I have fallen for her at first sight? I thought that was just stories for young girls…Miss Freckles… Princess Candy…"_

He fell asleep thinking about her, like he had never thought about a girl before… 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Princess Candy_**

**_Chapter 3  
"Let's do it..."_**

_**Birds do it, bees do it  
Even educated fleas do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love  
In Spain, the best upper sets do it  
Lithuanians and Let's do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love  
The Dutch in old Amsterdam do it  
Not to mention the Fins  
Folks in Siam do it - think of Siamese twins  
Some Argentines, without means, do it  
People say in Boston even beans do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love  
Romantic sponges, they say, do it  
Oysters down in oyster bay do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love  
Cold Cape Cod clams, 'gainst their wish, do it  
Even lazy jellyfish, do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love**_

The night went on and a new day started, finding Princess Candy with her eyes opened. The day seemed like it was going to be a beautiful one. She got out of bed thinking about the captain of the English team.

_"Oh my God, she said to herself, I just can't get him out of my mind…! Queenie is going to be glad to hear about that!"_

She decided to call her little sister and tell her what was happening.

\- Hello, Queenie?

\- Candy… what the heck are you doing waking me up so early in the morning?! In case you didn't know, we're an hour behind…

\- I know love; I needed to talk to you…

\- What is it Candy?

\- Well yesterday I met someone…

\- You're calling me so early to tell me you met some guy?

\- It wasn't just some guy, Queenie…

\- What do you mean…?

\- It was the captain of the English football team…

\- WHAT?! Yelled Queenie jumping out of her bed, Terrence Grandchester? You met Terrence Grandchester? I hate you Candy! Did you take some pictures with him?

\- Euh no…

\- What? What were you thinking? You knew I was going to be interested in seeing him in a picture with you! Candy!

\- Queenie, calm down… I might see him again…

\- What? How?

\- He gave me his phone number…

\- He what? He's interested in you? You've got to be kidding me!

\- What? He can't be interested in me? I'm offended…!

\- No, it's not what I meant… I mean you usually switched into "Ice Princess mode" with guys…

\- I tried…but he was still interested…

\- Yeah right! No guy in their right mind would still be interested in you after you blow them off… so it means you didn't try hard enough…

There was a silence at the end of the line. Candy didn't answer.

\- No answer… Princess, what are you telling me? Don't tell me it happened….

\- It did…Queenie…

\- Your heart danced for Terrence Grandchester? Oh my God! Candy!

\- I hope it doesn't bother you…

\- Princess, I hate you! I told you, you were falling for him!

\- I guess you did…

\- But since he's never going to be interested in me anyway, and if he really likes you… that means I'll get to see him in the flesh…

\- So you're ok, with this?

\- Your heart danced, Princess and that's never happened before… I say go for it! If you play your cards right, you'll marry him! No more Susanna Marshmallow!

\- By the way, he said he never admitted to having a girlfriend, the press made that up…

\- I knew it! That tramp is just spreading the rumours to make people believe they're together, when they're not! Candy, pictures….

\- I'll take pictures, if I decide to see him again…

\- Princess, don't make me come there and strangle you!

\- All right… I'm glad you're ok with it…

\- I had a crush on a poster, you have the real McCoy…you're my sister and I love you. Don't mess it up! Pictures and jerseys please! Get me one with his sweat….

Candy burst out laughing.

\- You're mad you know that?

\- Yes, I do! Good luck Princess…

\- Not a word to anyone ok?

\- It's going to be hard to keep this secret, but all right mum's the word. I love you…

\- I love you too…

Candy hung up the phone. She didn't need her sister's permission, but she wanted her to know what was going on. They've always been close.

What time was it? 6 am. After debating with herself whether to call Terry of not, she finally decided to call him. She called his suite number. Maybe it was early, but she wanted to leave a message for him. It was ringing.

\- Hello? Said a voice at the end of the line

\- Hello, Terry?

\- Princess…

\- Did I wake you up?

\- No, I'm an early bird…

\- And you get the worm…

\- I like the way we finish our sentences…

He sounded like they've been together forever!

\- What's your plan for today? Asked Candy

\- Well since we won yesterday, the coach is being lenient on us… we have the day off to do some sightseeing, shopping and have some fun…

\- So you're going to be with your team mates?

\- I wouldn't mind some company…is that why you called me?

\- I thought I'll take you up on your proposal, to keep you company, but since you've got your team mates…

\- There's always place for a friend of mine…and I'd rather have a nice smelling young girl with me, and we're going to ditch my team…

\- All right…

\- You want to come and have breakfast with me… downstairs?

\- What? Not in your suite?

\- I thought it was too early for that…

\- You're right… I'll see you downstairs in 15 minutes…

She hung up the phone and she got in the shower to get ready for an early breakfast with Terrence Grandchester. Her friends were still sleeping, when she got out of the room. She went downstairs and he was waiting for her in front of the restaurant. She felt her heart beat faster. She was so happy to see him and she wanted to jump to his neck…But of course, she was cautious, she didn't want to scare him. He was wearing just jeans and a t-shirt…

He looked at her coming out of the elevator. She was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt, like him and her hair was down; she looked so adorable. But what was going on? It wasn't the first time he saw a beautiful girl. But from the moment their eyes met last night, he knew he wasn't going to look at another woman, like he looked at her. He heart was racing and he just wanted to hug her hard. But no need to scare her now, all in due time…

She arrived at his level smiling.

\- Good morning, she said

\- Good morning, he said smiling at her too, let's go…

They walked inside the restaurant and a waiter gave them a table by the window. They ordered breakfast; toast eggs, frankfurters, tea.

\- Did you have a good night? He asked her

\- Yes, she said, I called my little sister this morning…

\- To get her permission?

\- Sort of… I don't hide anything from her…

\- And what did she said?

\- That she hated me for having the real McCoy when all she had was your life size poster… but she wanted lots of pictures of you and jersey with your sweat….

Terry smiled.

\- I think I can arrange that…, he said, you know the ones with my sweat are worth a lot of money…

\- Really? Isn't it great to be a celebrity, everything you do is considered special, even the simple fact of breathing and sweating…

\- You know the sheet I sleep on in hotel rooms are sold to the highest bidder?

\- And the towels you used the soap, and so on…

\- Sometimes I feel like a freak…

\- You just want to be a regular human being…but being the best football player in Britain, doesn't really make you regular guy

\- You know when you do something naturally; you don't think it's something special…

\- So how are you handling being famous…?

\- It's fun, sometimes… but it could be a burden…but why do I feel like I'm talking to a reporter?

Candy had a little laugh.

\- I'm sorry, she said, what do you want to talk about then?

\- Anything… what about you, your childhood…

\- It's pretty boring…

\- With "Princess" as a given name? Give me a break!

Candy burst out laughing. He was making her feel so good. She told him about her childhood and they were laughing. Then they went sight seeing downtown. He was wearing a cap and black glasses…

\- You don't mind having to disguise yourself…? Said Candy

\- Yes, I do… well maybe this time I can do without!

He took the cap and glasses off.

\- Let's go then…

They went in town together, they did some sightseeing, they had fun in the park, by the river Candy took a lot of pictures, with him of him alone… Candy had a lot of fun! Some fans recognised Terry and asked for pictures and autographs.

\- I'm a little hungry said Terry, you want to eat something

\- Since we're in Frankfurt, why not eat some frankfurters? Said Candy

\- In a bun or with sauerkraut?

\- With mashed potatoes? I love it! Said Candy laughing

Candy continued laughing, while they were getting into a restaurant.

\- Candy, what is so funny? Said Terry, mashed potatoes? Did I miss something?

\- No, sorry, said Candy laughing, I was thinking about a stupid joke…

\- I would like to hear it so I can laugh with you …

\- All right, but it's stupid… there's this guy who's in the army and whose wife is pregnant. He's going to miss the delivery, so he tells her if she has the baby not to send a telegram telling him she had the baby, because the other guys are going to make fun of him, but instead to use a code like; "the sauerkraut has been delivered"… The wife agreed… So one day the guy gets a telegram telling him; "There were 3 sauerkrauts delivered, and two of them with frankfurters…"

Terry burst out laughing.

\- I told you it was stupid, said Candy laughing.

\- I think it was pretty funny, he said laughing too.

He was having a good time with her. Everything she said was music to his ears. After lunch they did more sightseeing and took more pictures. They went back to the hotel, at the end of the afternoon, tired…

\- Can I see you for dinner tonight? Asked Terry.

\- You're not tired of me yet? Said Candy.

\- I don't think I ever will be…

They walked to the elevator together.

\- You just met me…, said Candy.

\- And it feels so right, he said.

\- I don't want to disturb you during this time, you need to be focused on your game. England is counting on you to get the cup, this time around…

\- Well England would be happy to know that you give me the will to win this competition…

\- Terry…

\- We've been avoiding this topic since this morning… but we have to talk about it; ever since I saw you last night at your friend's wedding, I can't get you out of my head…

\- You're sure it's not because I wouldn't sleep with you…?

\- And certain… I could've moved on to the next broad like you said, but I only wanted you…

\- Terry…

There were other people in the elevator, so he didn't really want to talk there of something so intimate.

\- Would you come to my suite with me, and finish this conversation? He asked.

\- I haven't seen my friends all day…, said Candy.

\- Your friends can manage without you for a little while longer…

Go with him to his suite? That was so tempting… But she was afraid…Like he read her thoughts…

\- Nothing will happen if you don't want to… I promise you. You've got my gentleman's word.

She looked at him, he seemed so sincere and she believed him.

\- You've got your own suite? She said.

\- I'm the captain…, he said smiling.

\- Right! Let's go then, she said.

He smiled and took her arm when they arrived at this floor, and they walked to his suite. She went to sit in the living room.

\- You want to drink something? He asked.

\- No, thanks. I'm fine… and we're here so you can tell me what's on your mind…

\- All right, he said sitting next to her…

They looked at each other…

\- What do you want, Terry? What are your intentions towards me?

\- Like I told you in the elevator; from the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted you…

\- You want me, just like that?

\- Yes, just like that… One second I'm surrounded by fans, the next second, I'm captivated by your beautiful eyes… and you couldn't stop looking at me either…

\- What are you saying…?

\- That you've got a thing for me too…

\- You're really sure about that?

\- You wouldn't be in my suite if I wasn't sure…you're feeling what I'm feeling too…

\- I don't know what's going on between us, she said, but I know I like being with you… I love the day we just spent together…

They weren't making a big declaration of love…. Not yet, it was too soon… was it?

\- People fall in love everyday, said Terry.

\- You think that's what we're doing? We're falling in love?

\- You're a very cautious person, Princess; can you let yourself go for once…? I promise you, we're not going to do anything you don't want… Let me be your prince…

Candy had never felt like that before, it was really overwhelming for her. Her head was spinning… Terry was leaning towards her, she closed her eyes waiting… what she felt from the moment his lips touched hers, felt like a match had just lit her whole body all of a sudden; the warmth the sensation was absolutely delicious. She put her arms around his neck and she was caressing his soft silky brown hair…he was her prince.

When Terry's lips came into contact with Candy's it was like a thousand of fireworks went off at the same time. He had never felt like that with a woman, and he had had his share of women! Kissing Candy was everything he had imagined and so much more…All the senses in his body were set on fire. Their tongues were caressing each other, licking each other, sucking each other… every time their lips came apart for a few seconds; they were immediately welded together again, for more passionate interminable kisses…she was his Princess.

_**Electric eels I might add do it  
Though it shocks em I know  
Why ask if shad do it - Waiter bring me  
"shad roe"  
In shallow shoals English soles do it  
Goldfish in the privacy of bowls do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love  
In old Japan, all the Japs do it  
Up in Lapland little Laps do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love  
The chimpanzees in the zoos do it  
Some courageous kangaroos do it  
Let's do it, let's  
fall in love  
I'm sure giraffes on the sly do it  
Even eagles as they fly do it  
Let's do it, let's fall  
in love  
Electric eels I might add do it  
Though it shocks em I know  
Why ask if shad do it - garcon de  
"shad roe"  
The world admits bears in pits do it  
Even Pekingeses at the Ritz do it  
Let's do it, let's  
fall in love  
The royal set sans regret did it  
And they considered it fun  
Marie Antoinette did it -  
with or without Napoleon  
SO LET'S DO IT, LET'S FALL IN LOVE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Princess Candy**_

_**Chapter 4  
"Fun Times..."**_

Annie and Patty were in their suite enjoying room service, wondering where their friend went. Patty came out of the bathroom.

\- She's still not here? Said Patty.

\- No, said Annie, she must be out with Terrence Grandchester…

\- You think?

\- Yes, she has fallen hard for him…

\- From last night? Wow!

\- Well let's see what she has to say for herself…

\- I wonder what she's doing right now… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was still in Terry's suite, in his arms. She felt right at home. He liked having her and he knew what he was feeling was nothing like he felt with any other girls…

\- Are you ok? Said Terry.

\- Yes… I was just thinking…

\- About my supposed girlfriend… he guessed.

\- Yes… where there's smoke, there's fire…

\- You can ask me anything…

\- Did you sleep with her?

\- She's the coach's daughter…and she hangs around a lot…

\- That would be a "yes", said Candy, standing up.

\- But it's not this great love story the media made it to be…

\- It's just someone who keeps your bed warm and you don't dare acknowledge in front of the world…

Terry looked at her.

\- Princess, I'm a public figure…little boys look up to me. I'm not going to say someone is my girlfriend, when it's not true…

\- But you sleep with her…

\- Do you call everybody you sleep with your boyfriends?

\- Assuming I've slept with anyone…

Terry looked at her surprised.

\- You're a virgin?

\- You don't have to look so shocked!

\- I honestly didn't think about it… you never thought about having fun?

\- Spreading my legs for boys is not my idea of having fun…

\- Princess, you were waiting for your prince…

\- Stop making fun of me…

\- I think it's kind of romantic…I want to be your prince… I've never met a girl like you…Princess, come here…

She looked at him. She felt so attracted to him. For the first time in her life, she felt like she wasn't in control of the situation. She was loosing her head in his presence. She was afraid, but she was excited at the same time.

\- I'm not going to eat you, he said smiling.

\- "To eat" in some languages, has a whole different meaning…

\- Right, I'm not going to eat you without your permission then…

Candy burst out laughing and she approached him. He took her hand and pulled her on the couch with him. She landed in his arms and he kissed her passionately. Candy felt her whole world spinning around her, it was overwhelming, she felt dizzy but she loved the thrill of it. She thought she would get used to it after a while, but…

\- Princess, listen to me, he said when they stopped for a while, the day I will tell the world I have a girlfriend, I'm going to mean it really and have serious plans with that girl… Susanna is not that girl…

\- So you're going to stop sleeping with her…

\- Why do you want to know all that?

\- I don't want to be blindsided… if you're involved with her, I don't want to be caught in the middle… I don't even know where we're going…

\- I'm sure of one thing. I want you to keep me company, because I feel good with you, I love kissing you, I love talking to you…

\- So what's my rank?

\- Boy, you're complicated, you know that?

\- I'm just very cautious…

\- I can see that…

\- I want to be able to tell my friends something when they asked what's our relationship…

\- What do you want your rank to be?

\- Your….girlfriend? For my friends, my sister, not for the press…

\- Don't worry about the press, they won't print anything I won't approve…girlfriend it is!

They kissed again.

\- I'm going to order room service for our dinner…you want to have dinner with me?

\- Yes, I will… I'm just going to go see my friends and tell them I'm going to have dinner with you…

\- All right…

There was a knock at the door. Terrence went to open the door and it was the coach… Susanna's father.

\- Oh Terry, you've got company…, he said.

\- Yes, sir… this is Candy, my friend…

\- Oh… what about Susanna?

\- Your daughter is a good friend of mine also.

\- So she's ok with this ? You called her…?

\- Why ? Do I need permission from your daughter to have a friend over?

Candy felt like she didn't belong.

\- I'm going to go to my suite, she said.

\- All right, said Terry, I'll see you later…

\- Bye Terry, sir… said Candy.

Candy left and Terry was alone with the coach.

\- Terry, I don't want my daughter to be hurt…

\- In order for her to be hurt, we would have to be in a relationship…

\- So, she's just good for you to bang from time to time?

\- Coach… your daughter is a big girl… can we not talk about this?

\- You're getting involved with a fan…

\- I know what I'm doing…

\- As long as your performance doesn't suffer…

\- It won't, I promise you…

\- Practice tomorrow at dawn…

\- All right coach…see you tomorrow…

\- You're not coming down for dinner with us?

\- No…I'm ordering room service.

\- With your fan…right! Good night Terrence!

\- 'Night coach!

The coach left and Terry ordered room service for him and his "fan". 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy went back to her suite to find her friends waiting for her.

\- Candy! Finally! Said Annie.

\- Hey girls!

\- Where were you?

\- With Terry…

\- "Terry" said Patty.

\- I spent the day with him.

\- Oh…and then what? Said Annie.

\- Then I came here to change for dinner.

\- Your lips are swollen, you got kissed! Said Patty.

\- Patty!

\- Come on fess up! Said Annie, did you kiss him?

\- Yes, said Candy.

\- Oh my God! You kissed Terrence Grandchester! On the lips? With your tongue? Said Annie.

\- I'm not going to give you details!

\- How was it? Said Patty.

\- It was the most wonderful thing in the world, said Candy with dreamy eyes, I never felt like that before!

\- Oh boy Candy…, said Annie.

\- You love him…, said Patty.

\- What? Said Candy.

\- You love him, said Patty.

\- No, I don't… said Candy.

\- Deny it all you want…

\- I have to get ready for dinner…

\- With Terrence?

\- Yes…

\- Lucky you…, said Annie smiling.

\- I'm sorry girls, if I'm not spending much time with you…

\- Are you kidding? Said Annie, you never have fun! Have fun with the captain of the English team.

\- I'm not going to sleep with him…

\- You're no fun, you know that Candy?

Candy burst out laughing and she changed, she put on a nice purple dress for dinner. Annie put her hair in a bun.

\- Have fun! Said Annie and Patty.

\- Thanks girls.

Candy went back to the suite and she knocked. Terry opened the door, he was wearing a suit…his hair was still wet and he looked so hot… They looked at each other for a while.

\- You look lovely, he said.

\- You don't look too bad yourself, she said.

\- Please come in…

She got in, there was a table for two ready with candle lights. They had waiters… Candy was surprised. She thought it was going to be just the two of them. They had dinner talking about everything and nothing. Dinner was over. He put some music on and he invited her to dance.

\- Princess Candy, may I have this dance?

She smiled and took his hand and they started dancing 

_**Haven't you heard what's new  
There is a rumour  
Going around that suddenly I've found you  
Better believe it's true  
I got a feeling  
This is for real and nobody else will do**_

_**You are my princess  
You make me smile  
You make my life seem worthwhile  
You are my princess**_

_**You are the one  
You make the sun shine on me  
You're one fine lady  
You're my princess  
You're my princess**_

_**Haven't you heard them say  
I was a prisoner  
Buried alive now suddenly I've been freed  
But love is the sweetest way  
Oh I was lonely  
And now you're the only lover that I'll ever need**_

She had her head on his shoulders and her eyes closed. She felt so good. After the dance they went on the couch to make out.

\- Tomorrow I have an early training…

\- Yes, I heard your coach.

\- You want to come and see me?

\- You want some company? You're going to be training…

\- I just feel better when you're around…

\- Oh… all right. I'm going to wake up at dawn and come with you…

They made out for a while then she went back to her suite to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, she woke up at dawn and she went to his suite. She was surprised how easy it was for her to do it. They went together to the stadium for the training. She sat there and she was looking at them train.

The other players were making fun of their captain.

\- Hey Terry! Who's the chick? Asked one.

\- My friend, said Terry.

\- Another friend with benefits?

\- No…just a friend…

\- She wakes up at dawn to come and see you train… just as a friend? Give me a break!

Terry was looking at Candy, she was so beautiful. She was there and he was happy. The training went fine, Terry was on a roll and he spent all his free time with Candy. Their next game was in Nuremberg with Trinidad &amp; Tobago. The team was going there by train. Candy and her friends were there on the train with them. They had a riot with the team.

England won their game to Trinidad and Tobago and Candy was very happy. She screamed so loud she lost her voice. She was in the crowd with all the British fans. After the game she wanted to go see him in the changing room.

\- Annie, Patty, I'm going to see him in the changing room, said Candy all excited…

\- All right, said Annie, do you have access…?

\- What do you think? Said Candy smiling, I'll see you guys at the hotel…

\- Have fun Candy! Said Patty

There were a lot of people. She met Victoria Beckham, David Beckham's wife, who was going to see her husband.

\- This is an authorized only area, she told Candy coldly, fans are not allowed…

\- Who said I was a fan? Said Candy.

\- Who are you here to see? Said Victoria with a condescending tone.

\- That's really none of your beeswax, said Candy who was annoyed.

\- Do you know who I am?

\- Euh let me see, your face looks kind of familiar…I thought I heard my mother listen to some girl's music group, you kind of look like one of them they called "Toss spice"… I don't remember, I was still in diapers…

Victoria Beckham, "Posh Spice", a former member of the group "The Spice Girls", very successful at one time. Their success eventually faded and the group separated. Having married David Beckham a popular football player, have made her famous again. David was likeable; Candy saw him during training and sometimes they talked… but his lady love… Victoria was angry, Candy made her sound like an old hag…Candy did look like a 15 year old…

\- You little twerp! I'm going to call security…, said Victoria upset.

The changing room door opened and the coach was standing there.

\- Oh Victoria… Candy… come in…

\- Hi coach! Said Candy congratulations!

\- You know her? Said Victoria surprised.

\- She's Terry's friend, said the coach, she comes at every training session at dawn! Of course I know! We all know her!

Candy and Victoria got in the changing room and all the guys were saying hello to her. Victoria was stunned. She would only come to the games, not the training at dawn. So she missed the Candy episodes…

Candy was looking for Terry who came out of the shower with his hair still wet.

\- Hey Princess, he said smiling.

\- Congratulations! Said Candy smiling and hugging him.

\- Thank you Princess, said Terry smiling.

\- How's your body? Said Candy.

\- Aching, said Terry, but I'm going to be fine…you're coming to celebrate with the boys and I?

\- Of course! I wouldn't want you crashing anymore weddings and meet other girls.

\- My eyes got closed to other women the day I met you…

Candy burst out laughing. Victoria Beckham was looking at her from the corner of her eye…Where the heck was Susanna?

Terry gave an interview to the reporters then he left with his team. They went to celebrate their victory. The next game was in 5 days in Cologne. Candy was living the dream life. She was able to get jersey for her little sister from the trainings in the morning, full of sweat… She was with the team all the time and she witnessed a lot of things people didn't know… Terry trusted her completely; he knew she wasn't going to tell anybody about it especially not reporters. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Annie and Patty were asking Candy if there was any dirt on the players.

\- Come on Candy, you can tell us… do they have hookers over? Do they do drugs?

\- I'm not going to say anything! Said Candy, you're wasting your time.

\- How come we don't see you in the papers?

\- Because, I told Terrence I didn't want to be in the media…

\- You don't want the world to know who you are…

\- I don't think I'm ready for that and there's Susanna Marshmallow…

\- "Marshmallow"? Said Patty laughing out loud

\- That's how Queenie calls her…Yes, well the media labeled her as his girlfriend…

\- So you don't want to be labeled as the "other woman"…

\- This celebrity thingy is tricky, if I'm not careful, the press is going to hate me…, said Candy

\- Well you know what you're doing…, said Annie, I've been following the Americans and calling Archie… if they lose their next game, they are out…

\- They were lucky Italy scored for them, said Patty

\- Yes, said Patty, otherwise they would be practically dead right now, they're still alive…for the moment. By the way Candy, Anthony says hi…

\- Who? Said Candy, oh… thanks.

Annie and Patty burst out laughing.

\- Boy, he really had an impact on you, did he? Said Annie

\- I'm sorry, said Candy a little ashamed

\- Hey, you've got Terrence Grandchester to keep your mind busy… who could blame you? Said Patty laughing

Candy had Terrence for now. After the game, it's going to be back to reality…Maybe he won't want to see her anymore, or maybe she's going to become a nuisance for him… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Victoria Beckham called her pal Susanna to tell her what was going on.

\- Susanna, honey, what the heck are you still doing in England?

\- I've got this modeling gig I can't get out of…, said Susanna

\- Well while you're posing for pictures, your man is getting it on with a little twerp here…

\- What? He wouldn't dare in front of my father!

\- Well, your dad seems to like the girl, she's a "friend" of Terrence he said

\- What? Well if my dad says she's just a friend….

\- They spend all their free time together, and she wakes up at dawn to goes to training with him… I even heard they stay behind and play football together, with some of the guys after training…

\- She plays football?

\- She's not afraid of getting dirty…

\- Oh my God! Do you have a picture of her?

\- No…

\- Can you take a picture of her and send it to me… I want to know who that little flea is! I want the dirt on her…

\- She looks pure to me…

\- Everybody has a skeleton in their closest

\- What if she doesn't have one?

\- I'll make up one… by the time she justifies herself; the damage would already be done…

\- She was rude to me … get rid of her! I'll get you her picture… he keeps calling her "princess"…David said it's actually her given name…

\- I think I'm going to be sick! Said Susanna, somebody kill me now!

Victoria continued talking to her friend about Princess Candy… 

oOoOoOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

_Princess Candy_

_Chapter 5  
"The green monster of jealousy"_

The next game for England was in Cologne against Sweden. The team went to Cologne by train and Candy was of course with the whole team. She knew everybody and they were all having fun. The coach was ok with it. He was on the phone with his daughter on the train.

\- Daddy! She said, what's going on there with Terrence?

\- He's doing fine…

\- I heard he's got company…

\- Who told you that?

\- How could you hide that from me?

\- Because I don't have to tell you everything. I'm not your private investigator…besides, she's only a friend

\- She wakes up a dawn to see him training

\- She's a morning person…

\- Daddy!

\- Terrence is actually doing very well since he's friends with her… she's got a good effect on him…

\- So you're betraying your daughter because some bimbo has a good effect on one of your players…

\- He's not just one of my players, he's my star player…

\- Because I like him…

\- No, because he's the best! You have nothing to do with his success and you know it! He delivers…

\- What about David?

\- Your friend's husband is good too, Terrence is just better…and he's not your boyfriend

\- I want him to be… I…

\- I know you have fun in his bed… but he never acknowledge you as his girlfriend… the press did that and we know who leaked the news…

\- I thought you'd be on my side!

\- I have a team to take care of… I want to get this cup… if Terrence needs that bimbo, like you call her, to play the best of his game, so be it! I can't afford to be in the middle of your theatrics…so Susie, it's almost over. Hang in there…

\- I knew I couldn't count on you!

\- I have to take care of my job… you do enjoy the millions, don't you?

Susanna remained silent. She did enjoyed the big life style…

\- All right, dad…

\- Susanna listen to me… don't do anything to mess with Terrence's spirit… we need him to get this cup and the millions…

Susanna remained silent. Victoria had sent her Candy's picture and she was investigating "Princess Candy"…

\- Susanna! Said her father did you hear me?

\- Yes, daddy…

\- I know you, you're plotting something… whatever it is, it can wait 2 weeks…after we get the cup…

\- You're sure we're going to get it?

\- Yes… I am! I have to be, otherwise what would be the purpose?

\- All right, bye daddy…

\- Two weeks… Susie…

\- All right!

Susanna hung up the phone.

"Two weeks? Not on your life! He's going to fall for her, if he hasn't fallen for her yet… David can take care of the team if Terrence can't play because he's upset with his "Princess"…, sorry daddy. Two weeks is too long!"

She was waiting for the dirt on Candy and she was going to blow her out of the water…

The game against Sweden was a draw, but it was ok for England. They were still first in their group with 7 points.

Candy was with Terry in his suite. The coach had told them that now it was getting serious. They couldn't afford to lose anymore…

\- I hope the coach wasn't too hard on you…

\- He has to be… he wants this cup more than us…

\- I'm sure you want it too…

\- Yes, I do…and I think we can make it

\- Yes, you can…

\- Ever since I met you, it's like I have wings

\- What do you mean…

\- It's like I can do anything… you're my good luck charm

\- Don't give me too much power… you were a star before you met me…

\- But don't you know that everybody in his world has its counterpart…

\- Counterpart?

\- Yes, someone that brings out the best in them…That's why some people are successful all their lives and some have just their 15 minutes of fame… I'm having my 15 minutes of fame, but with you I feel like it's going to last forever…

\- You think I'm your counterpart? She asked moved

\- I know when I'm with you I feel better, I train better because I feel good…

\- That's a very nice thing to say…

\- I really mean it Princess…

\- So in other words, the coach doesn't think I'm a distraction to you but some sort of boost of energy?

\- You do know how to put things mildly don't you? He said smiling

They burst out laughing. She felt good with him too. But if any declaration was going to be made, it will have to wait the end of the competition.

During the morning training, after they're all done. The team would play for fun. David Beckham would want Candy in his team, playing against Terry… He would show her some moves, he would touch her and sometimes they would fall on the grass laughing. Terry would look at them from the corner of the eye. The others would make fun of him.

\- Hey Chief! Beckham seems to like your broad a lot…

\- It's just a game, said Terry

\- He's touching her…

\- What? He can't touch her? She's not made out of glass

\- You know what I mean…

\- No I don't! Said Terry angry, she's with me! Beckham is married…

\- Since when that's ever stopped a man before?

Terry looked at them having so much fun and laughing out loud. It was perfectly innocent… or was it?

\- Why don't you concentrate on your game and stop gossiping about my girlfriend? Said Terry angry

\- Ok, chief, don't say I didn't warn you… Beckham is cute too…

Terry looked at Candy he was feeling so jealous at that time, she seemed to be having a lot of fun with Beckham… and it hurt like hell! Candy took her time that morning and spent some time with Beckham, before coming to look for him… which made Terry more jealous.

\- Terry? She said, are you ok? You seem a little…sad

\- I'm fine, he said coldly, just a little tired…

\- Oh, you were waiting for me? You should've called me! I would've come and we would've been back in your suite… I so sorry.

Terry looked at her. She was so sweet! He was almost angry at himself for being jealous of Beckham; damn that team mate and his insinuations!

\- You're here now, he said smiling, let's go

\- So you forgive me?

He kissed her on the lips.

\- Yes, I forgive you, he said smiling

\- All right, she said smiling, let's go captain! I'm going to give you a good massage to make up for neglecting you…

\- A massage? With oils? How could I resist that!?

They went to his suite, they had a snack and then Candy gave Terry a massage. She had to call upon all the forces of the world to resist the attraction she was feeling at that moment while she was rubbing his body with oils. Her rubbing became softer and softer… Terry turned around and they couldn't help the attraction. They started kissing passionately. Terry was feeling a little guilty for being jealous of Beckham, so he wanted to make up for it. She was feeling a little guilty for spending so much time with Beckham, and she wanted to make up for it. The result was a man and a woman sucking their faces off! The rubbing, the oils the atmosphere just made things more intense. He started to rub her breast gently and she moaned…they kissed again passionately…trying not to cross the line, all Candy had to do is say the word… but she didn't, she wasn't ready, so they continued having fun and staying on their hunger, but it was still very good and gave them a woozy sensation… When they finally stopped…they were breathless, looking at each other.

\- I think I'm going to go to my suite, said Candy still panting

\- All right, said Terry, I'm going to go freshen up…

Candy left the suite rather abruptly, the temptation was too strong. She knew if she stayed with him she would have crossed the line… Terry was in the bathroom taking a cold shower… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Annie and Patty were still talking to the Cornwell brothers over the phone. Since the US was now out, they decided to come and stay with Annie and Patty and support the English team. So they will meet in Stuttgart where England was going to play with Ecuador. Candy arrived, a little flushed. But her friends didn't suspect a thing. She went to freshen up and she took a nap. She woke up a few hours later and she saw her friends talking about the Cornwell brothers. She was getting ready to go see Terry.

\- I can't wait to see Archie, said Annie

\- And me Alistair…, said Patty

\- Good for you, said Candy

\- Anthony will be there too…, said Annie

\- Girls, I don't need Anthony, I have Terrence…, said Candy

\- You think it's going to last until after the competition? Asked Annie

\- I don't know, said Candy, all I know is that I feel good with him and he feels good with me…

\- Have you taken your relationship to the next level? Asked Patty

Candy thought about what almost happened earlier and she had a hot flash.

\- No, and I don't know if I should…, said Candy

\- Candy, not everybody end up with their first… would you want him to be your first? Said Patty

\- My heart did dance for him… I don't know! What if I don't ever see him again? Asked Candy

\- You'll have the wonderful memory of him being your first, said Annie

The memory of Terry would be wonderful no matter what happens. But…

\- That's not a good enough reason for me, said Candy

\- Oh my God! Said Patty, you are complicated! You spend hours with Terrence Grandchester, the captain of the English football team and all you do is make out?

\- What? That's not normal? Said Candy innocently

\- Euh…NO! Said her friends at the same time

Candy looked at them surprised.

\- I would've been in his bed faster than he could say; my room or yours?! Said Patty

\- Me too! Said Annie

\- Oh my God!

\- Princess, said Patty, you're a very cautious person. We get that. You wouldn't sleep with a man on the first day…

\- I wouldn't sleep with a man period! Said Candy

\- And we know you're not into women, said Annie

\- But Terrence Grandchester making out with you and not trying to sleep with you…, said Annie

\- He's a gentleman, said Candy

\- I'll say! Said Patty

\- He said he wouldn't do anything I wouldn't want…, continued Candy

\- He's hoping you make the first move, said Patty

\- I told him I was a virgin… so he could've move on to the next broad or wait for his Marshmallow…if he wanted to…

\- He knows you're a virgin? And he still stayed with you? Said Annie, wow! He really does love you…

\- Love? Said Candy, let's not talk about that…he's got a competition to win, he doesn't need the drama of a love life right now…

\- Candy…, said Annie, well, you know what you're doing…

\- Yes, I do, said Candy, don't you worry about me. Making out is normal for me since I'm a virgin… You have fun with your American brothers…

\- Candy, try to have fun! Said Patty

\- I am having fun…

\- You wake up at dawn to go train with the team…, said Annie

\- It's really fun! You should try it…, said Candy

\- No thanks! I like my slumber too much! Said Patty

\- Me too, said Annie and you too for that matter! But you wake up at dawn and you go see him train…

\- Then we have fun playing football, said Candy smiling

\- You have fun playing football with the English team? Said Patty, are you for real?!

\- What? It's fun! And I've got jerseys from all of them…

\- What about Beckham? said Annie

Candy thought about the time she spent with Beckham on the field… she looked down.

\- What about Beckham? said Candy

\- Don't you think he's hot?

\- He's also married to a witch, said Candy

\- Are you jealous? Said Patty

\- No, I'm not! I like Terrence and I want Terrence…, said Candy outraged

\- You called his wife a "witch", said Annie

\- Victoria "Toss Spice"? Said Candy

\- There you go again! "Toss Spice", said Annie laughing

They all burst out laughing.

\- She was mean and condescending to me, she called me a fan…, said Candy when she calmed down

\- So you can get your revenge by flirting with her man on the field…, said Patty

\- Patty! What on earth are you saying!? You know I'm not like that! And what about Terrence? I lo… like Terrence!

\- You do love him! Said Annie, oh Candy! You're in love with Terrence Grandchester!

\- No…, said Candy confused, I just like him a lot…

\- Hum hum… why don't you flirt with Beckham to stick it to his wife? Said Patty

\- Because he's married! Said Candy

\- So if they weren't married you would've gone for it?

\- Yes… no! Said Candy, you guys are confusing me! I want Terry, not Beckham!

\- Oh, said Annie, so you're confused?

\- Annie, Patty! Stop it! Beckham is a friend! I want Terry! Are we clear!?

\- Crystal, said Patty smiling

\- Boy Candy, you're popular… Terrence Grandchester, David Beckham, Anthony…Anthony is going to be here without a date…, said Annie

\- Well Anthony is a big boy and he can get his own dates…I'm not available! Said Candy. Ok girls, I'm going to see my man…

\- Sleep with him already! Said Patty, have some fun! Like the rest of the world!

Candy just laughed and she went to Terry's suite. He was waiting for her they used to spend their afternoon together watching movies on DVDs making comments and laughing out loud! Or they will watch the movie in another language than English… Terry was still a little stressed for the upcoming round of sixteen.

\- You're going to be fine Terry, said Candy just play the way you have been playing so far…

\- Thank you for your encouragements Princess…, he said, David is probably having the same kind of conversation with his wife…

\- Yeah Victoria…

Terry felt a weird tone in Candy's voice.

\- Why do you say her name like that? He asked her

\- She's not very nice to me…

\- She's Susanna's friend…

\- Right…but David is nice…

\- David is nice... you do know he's married?

\- To the witch…

\- Still married…

\- You're not jealous of David are you…?

\- You two seem to get along well… he always wants to be in your team when we play…

\- He shows me tricks…

\- And you fell on the ground together, laughing…

\- What are you saying Terry? She asked surprised

\- Nothing… just that you seem to get along well with him, and not with his wife…

\- You think I'm jealous of his wife?

\- No…

\- But it did cross your mind? You're jealous!

\- No I'm not!

\- Yes you are! Terry…

She looked at him, he was so cute. She smiled…

\- Terry, she said softly, read my lips: I'm not interested in David Beckham… he's cute, he's likeable, he's married and especially, he's not you… you're the one that I want…

\- You really mean that?

\- Yes…

She kissed him and with what happened earlier, he touched her a little more…

\- Are you ok with this? He asked her

\- Yes, she said with her eyes closed…

He had his hand on her breast, kissing her neck, she had her hands in his hair… she loved to touch them; he touched her down bellow… She moaned, he moaned, but they still didn't cross the line…But they had a lot of fun making each other happy.

They went downstairs to play at the hotel's casino and they won, they lost and had a lot of fun. Candy was avoiding Beckham, after her conversation with her friends and with Terry. But he was with his "lovely" wife, so it was easy for her to avoid him, since she couldn't stand Victoria…

Terry didn't really think about Beckham, he was happy with Candy, he had her and he didn't want to upset her with useless jealousy scenes about David Beckham.

Candy went back to her suite on cloud nine. She had a wonderful time with Terry. She had a smile on her face big like the sun… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

They all went to Stuttgart for the game against Ecuador. Annie and Patty met up with Archie and Alistair Cornwell and their cousin Anthony at their hotel.

\- Hey! Said Annie, it's so good to see you!

\- You too, said Archie

\- Hey four eyes! Said Patty looking at Alistair

\- Hey beautiful said Alistair

Anthony was looking at the scene smiling. Where was Candy? She was never there when his cousins called Annie and Patty…

\- Where's Candy? Asked Anthony

\- Oh, Candy is busy with the captain of the English football team…, said Patty

\- What? Said Anthony, you're kidding right?

Anthony was smiling, but when he looked at Patty and Annie they were dead serious…

\- You're not kidding…, said Anthony

\- We're going to see her at the game, said Patty

\- She spends her days with the team, literally! Said Annie, she wakes up at dawn and goes training with them…

\- Oh… said Anthony sadly, well I'm glad she's having fun during this world cup…

\- The captain of the English soccer team? Said Archie, Grandchester? She's going out with Terrence Grandchester?

\- Yep! Said Annie, she spends all of his free time with him…

\- Does she spend her nights with him? Said Anthony

\- Why Anthony, said Annie, that's unfortunately, none of your beeswax!

\- Of course, said Anthony sadly

Candy did make him understand that she wasn't interested in a relationship with him. But he was hoping with the craze of the World Cup, that she would change her mind…

\- So, said Patty, not to disappointed to be out?

\- Well, you know the last time we did make it to the second round, said Alistair, so we were hoping…

\- You guys weren't very lucky this time, said Annie, better luck next time…

\- We got beat by an African team! Said Archie smiling, oh well, next time the World Cup will be in South Africa, so maybe the African teams would be the ones to fear by that time? We were afraid of Italy, and they scored for us!

\- Like Paraguay scored for us! Said Patty laughing

\- Maybe there was a confusion somewhere, said Annie, they thought that's how it was played!

They all burst out laughing and they continued talking about the World Cup and making jokes on the event.

They went to the stadium for the game, they had front row courtesy of Candy and the captain of the English team.

\- We owe all this to Candy, said Anthony

\- And Terry, said Annie

\- Terry…, said Anthony

\- Isn't it great? We've seen the game from very close and it's awesome! Said Patty

\- I'm sure it is, said Anthony sadly

Candy was getting to her place with drinks and hot dogs. She was surprised to see the Americans with her friends.

\- Hey! She said smiling, Anthony, Archie, Alistair, it's good to see you! You came to cheer for your English cousins?

\- Well since our team went home with their tail between their legs, said Alistair, we can cheer for our cousins and see our favourite ladies at the same time

\- Hi Candy, said Anthony smiling

\- Hi, Anthony, she said smiling

\- Let me help you with that…

He took some of the stuff she had in her hands.

\- I didn't know you were there, I would've brought more drinks

\- I can go get some, said Anthony, don't worry about it…

\- Thanks Anthony

\- The game is about to start! Said Annie, Candy look at your man, he's so handsome!

\- He is, isn't it? Said Candy with a dreamy tone and dreamy eyes

Anthony looked at her, she looked so happy and she was so excited! He went to get the drinks and took his time because he was jealous of Terrence Grandchester and he didn't want to see him play.

England won the game, they were through to the quarter-finals! Candy of course was ecstatic! She went to see Terry and the players in the dressing room. Anthony felt left out. He was sad. Annie and Patty were happy with Archie and Alistair. They all went to celebrate at the hotel with the team in the restaurant. Candy was with Terry and the rest of the team, having fun. Her friends were there at another table. Candy left with Terry… Anthony didn't miss that. She was going to spend the night with him, he thought.

In Terry's suite, Candy was still having fun. They put music and they were dancing…

\- The quarter-finals, said Candy, congratulations captain…

\- Did you congratulate Beckham?

\- Terry, don't start…

\- Did you?

\- Well he did score, didn't he?

\- I scored too…

\- And I'm here with you aren't I? She said smiling

\- Portugal…

\- We're going to beat them! Said Candy, I have confidence in you.

\- You do...?

\- Yes, and you should too…

\- With you by my side? I can do anything!

\- We're going to get this Cup! Said Candy smiling

He smiled and he kissed her on the neck and tickled her. She burst out laughing. She was very happy, with… the man she loved. Yes, she had fallen madly in love with Terrence Grandchester. 

oOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

_Princess Candy_

_Chapter 6  
"Love is a dangerous game"_

The next stop was Gelsenkirshen for the game against Portugal. They were a little anxious, because if they won that game, they were going to be in the semi-finals. So the team was getting ready for that big game, no time for distraction. Candy was there all the way. Watching them and encouraging them. The coach didn't mind… they got used to seeing her at every practice, it was like she was part of the team. Other team mate's girl friend would come from time to time and just for a few minutes. Terry was proud Candy didn't miss a training session. The coach thought she was a good luck charm for Terry and for the whole team.

Candy finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Terry. She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't deny it anymore, she loved him, she was crazy in love with him. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if all she was, was a fling during the World Cup tournament? Well she will have to wait until the competition was over, because she didn't want to burden Terry with those kind of questions that could wait for a few days…

"Oh my God! She said to herself! I love him so much! I never thought I would feel it so strongly…my heart keep dancing when I see him, when I think about him and I can't stop thinking about him! I love him so much!"

Her phone rang. She looked at the number and she refused to take it. She wanted to focus on Terry and on him winning the cup. She would deal with the rest of the world later. Lately her phone had been ringing for a while and she just wouldn't pick up. Terry had noticed it too.

\- Who is that? You don't want to pick up or you don't want to pick up in front of me?

\- Euh, no. It can wait…, said Candy

\- Is it a hidden boyfriend, or hidden hubby?

\- If I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't be making out with you and getting to second base, and if I had a hubby, you wouldn't even see me!

Deep down, she was cursing the person calling her. Why now? What happened? Terry thought she was a little distracted.

\- Candy? Hello? Anybody home?

\- What? Oh, sorry...

\- You seem a little in the moon. Are you sure everything is fine?

\- Yes, Terry, she said kissing him on the cheek, everything is fine. You worry about your game, don't worry about me…

\- You're my good luck charm… you have to be fine

\- You give me way too much credit, you know that? Believe in yourself! Everything is in you, inside. You can do it!

\- Coming from you, I can believe it…You're wonderful, you know that?

\- I'll take your word for it and you're biased! She said laughing

When she went back to her suite, she was on her laptop typing. Her friends were wondering what was going on. They were with the Cornwell brothers who had spent the night in their beds! Anthony was watching television in the living room.

\- Candy, said Annie, what on earth are you doing?

\- Just emailing my sister, said Candy without lifting her head from the screen

\- Ok, you look stressed…

\- I'm fine! Said Candy loudly

\- All right, don't bite my head off!

\- I'm sorry….

\- What's wrong? Are you nervous about the game?

\- Yes, said Candy, just to calm her down

But her friend saw that something was wrong. Candy wasn't so jumpy, she who was always happy, especially when she came back from seeing Terry's. But lately, she had been preoccupied with something. Was she in trouble? Even if she were, she couldn't already know it…

Anthony looked at Candy. He couldn't really say much, he was so jealous of Terry. He was surprised by his own feelings. He had only seen her that evening at her parents' house, but he couldn't stop thinking about her… But she was thinking about someone else, she was wearing his jersey… He stood up and walked to her.

\- Candy? Are you ok? He asked

\- Yes, Anthony, I'm fine… it's just this game against Portugal…

\- You really take it to heart…

\- Yes, I do… Terry is expected to lead his team for the win…I'm so nervous, you have no idea.

\- I can see …

\- I didn't know I would be so nervous! I think I'm going to go see Terry…

There was a knock on the door. Patty went to open.

\- Oh, Terry…, come in, said Annie

"Speak of the devil! Said Anthony in his head"

Terry was wearing jeans and of course, a jersey, his jersey…

\- Hello everybody, said Terry, looks like we've got a full house today…

\- Yes, said Patty, these are our American friends; Alistair, Archie and Anthony. Guys, this is Terrence Grandchester…

\- Hi, said Terry

\- Hi, said the Americans

He was looking and he saw three ladies and three guys… Anthony was standing near Candy. Candy shut down her laptop and she walked to Terry.

\- Hey Captain, she said smiling

\- Hey Princess…

She hugged him and kissed him.

\- I love your jersey…, he said

\- You do? It's my boyfriend's, he's the captain of the English football team, so I get all the jerseys I want…

\- Hum… Beckham?

\- Grandchester! She said hitting him softly and she laughed

They laughed together. The others where looking at them, they looked like they were the only two people in the world.

\- Right! He said, I thought Beckham was the captain…

\- He probably would've been if my guy wasn't there…

\- Too bad for him, better luck next time!… Princess, you want to go for a walk?

\- Sure, let's go. See you later guys!

\- Bye, said Terry

\- Bye, said the others…

\- By the way, congratulations on your win, said Alistair

\- Thanks, said Terry smiling, I'll see you later then…

Candy and Terry left holding each other, with love. Anthony was sad; he thought he would at least have her for that evening.

Candy and Terry went of a walk in the city. She needed him, but she didn't want to bother him with her problems. She was holding him tight.

\- I'm feeling something is wrong Princess

Candy wanted to tell him so much what was bothering her, but she couldn't. He had a game to think about, a very important game which could lead them to the cup… She would tell him after.

\- Terry, I'm just stressed about the game, that's all

\- You're so sweet…

\- Well I wake up at dawn to see you train….

\- You're practically the assistant coach…

\- So I feel very connected to the team...

\- And you know everybody's little secret… you would be a gold mine for a reporter!

\- No kidding, hein? I just want us to win so badly…

\- We will win this cup then, so you won't feel bad anymore. I like it when you smile and you're happy.

\- I will smile and be happy then… I don't want to worry you under any circumstances. You have to concentrate on your game and win it!

\- But you have to feel fine…

\- I am fine, Terry, don't worry about me, worry about the game. After you win the cup, if you still want to worry about me, you can!

\- After we get the cup? All right, I think I can hold on until then.

They arrived in a park and they both sat on a bench. She was in his arms. They were looking at the stars…The constellation.

\- Look at the stars, he said

\- Stunning…Do you know how to read the constellation?

\- I just like looking at the stars and say ;

And they both said:

"Star light, star bright  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have the wish I wish tonight"

They looked at each other and they burst out laughing. They were on the same page, they were in sync! He leaned and he kissed her. She felt better and she forgot about her problems while she was with him. They went back to his suite and they talked about past world cups. Terry was surprised to see how much Candy knew about football…

\- I love talking to you… is there any subject you can't discuss?

\- I haven't found one yet, she said smiling

\- You're amazing…

\- The trick is, when you don't know much about a subject, try do deviate it towards something you know…

\- Right! You're clever! He said kissing her on the neck and tickling her

She screamed and she laughed. They talked about everything, their childhood, their love life! Terry was the womaniser…

\- You actually slept with a girl and you didn't remember her name?

\- I was wasted…and I couldn't ask her for her name…

\- Did you see her again?

\- Yes, and I didn't even remember her all together… she was pissed!

\- I'll say! Said Candy laughing

Candy looked at him.

\- You're used to all the girls falling for you and being in your bed pretty fast… Why are you hanging out with me?

\- Because I like you…because you wake up at dawn and come to training with me… because you love football, because you scream louder than any other fan, because you presence makes me feel so good…you're my counterpart, I'm sure of it…

\- This is not just some line to get me into bed?

\- I don't need a line to get a girl into bed; I can have any girl I want just by snapping my fingers…

\- Like "The Fonz"? Said Candy smiling

\- When I was a little boy, I was wondering if it was magic he did to have girls on him like that…I didn't know I would have trouble getting rid of girls, not get girls…

\- Yeah they follow you like bees follow honey…

\- Be careful what you wish for!

\- Indeed! I remember wanting boys to notice me, and when they did…

She smiled and looked at him. Everything was going to be fine; she had the man she loved with her. They fell asleep on the couch, holding each other. Candy opened her eyes at dawn. It was training time in half an hour.

\- Are you awake Princess? Said Terry

\- Yes…I'm going to go get ready and I'll see you downstairs…

\- Ok. I'll see you later then.

Candy left and she went to her suite. She saw Anthony sleeping on the couch. Alistair and Archie were probably in the room with Patty and Annie.  
She quietly went to her room. She took a shower, got ready and she left. Anthony had heard her… he was hurt.

The game against Portugal was tight, but Terry managed to score two goals and England was in the semi finals!

Everybody was happy, but the pressure was on. Coach wanted all the players to concentrate on their games, not the party. But they were celebrating!

Candy was in the hotel's garden with Terry.

\- Two goals? I'm so proud of you…! how's your body?

\- I can manage…

\- The next game is it…you'll be in the finals…

\- With you by my side…

\- No, Terry, you did it…

\- You bring out the best in me…

\- Please, don't say that….

\- Why? It's the truth…

\- The truth is, you score the goals… don't forget it

\- What are you trying to tell me?

\- Nothing… just have faith in yourself…

\- All right, if you say so… this is a wonderful night….

\- You're going to play against France…

\- We can take the French…

\- Yes you can…

\- Candy, I'm feeling the sadness in your voice again… you're not dying or anything?

\- No… don't worry. Just concentrate on your game… that's the most important thing for you right now…

Terry looked at her. Something was up, but he didn't want to insist. They spent a nice evening and wonderful days until the game against France. They had to go to Munich for that game. They all took the train, the Thalys and the atmosphere was a party one.

Terry took Candy to sit a little away from the others. The Thalys wasn't always full, it was more expensive and a lot of people couldn't afford it. So it was mostly empty. Terry found an empty sitting area and they sat there.

\- You don't want to stay with your friends? Said Candy

\- I want some quality time with you, he said smiling

\- You see me every day…

\- I can never get tired of you…he said

They kissed and kissed. They looked at the view outside, talking laughing. They fall asleep in each other's arms and they woke up when they got to Munich.

\- Munich, said Candy, a very historical city…

\- Remember those Olympic Games?

\- Tragic, said Candy…, but let's not think about that. We're here to play and win!

\- That's the spirit! Said Terry smiling

The whole team was very excited. They went on a shopping spree, buying souvenirs, gadgets…When they got to the hotel room; Candy was on the phone, talking.

\- What are you doing? Asked Terry when she was done

\- I was just finding out where the local orphanage was…

\- Why?

\- So I could send a little donation…

\- Oh, that's generous…you do that a lot?

\- It drove my parents crazy sometimes. They would give me money for shopping and I would buy stuff for charity! Then would just buy me the clothes, saying I was an angel

\- You are…

\- I'm not perfect, said Candy, I'm just trying to help when I can…

\- You gave me a reason to like you even more…

He wrote her a cheque and gave it to her.

\- Add this to your cause…, he said

\- But… that's way too much…, said Candy surprised

\- I've got way too much money anyway…

\- I didn't mean for you to give me money, by telling you that

\- I want to do it…

\- All right. Thank you so much Terrence Grandchester

\- I can arrange for some orphans to get tickets for the game…

\- You would? Said Candy smiling, I wanted to do that…

\- Really? I should've done it a long time ago

\- I've been doing it ever since we've been here...

\- Really? You're generous…

\- You thought I was just a spoiled brat having fun during the World Cup…?

\- Having fun? Do your friends call what we do "having fun"?

\- They don't understand why I haven't slept with you yet…

\- You're a virgin… I understand…

\- They don't and I don't, why don't you get a girl who wants to do it…?

\- Because I've been there, I've done that…

\- So the virgin is a new game for you…to boldly go where no man has gone before…

He smiled at her "Star Trek" quote.

\- I have a girl, I really really like…, he said taking her in his arms and kissing her

Terry got some tickets for the games and Candy arranged for them to go to local orphanages, where some happy little fans were going to be happy and have a great time. Terry was still surprised to find out that Candy had been doing it all along. She was so generous, she was perfect for him and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But he was going to tell her that after the competition. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Everybody was ready for the game. Annie and Patty were happy; they were excited and a little afraid. Everybody was on hot coals that day. The Americans were making fun of the girls.

\- Would you guys relax already? Said Anthony, you're not the ones on the field

\- We can see your passion for football, said Annie, this is the semi finals, if we win we're in the finals!

\- I get it I just don't see the big deal…, said Anthony

\- Don't mind him, he's just jealous Candy spends her time with Grandchester, said Archie, come on Anthony!

\- Sorry guys! Said Anthony

\- Let's go, said Patty, Candy is waiting for us at the stadium…

They went to the stadium and they met Candy, who was very nervous too…

\- Hey guys…, she said

\- Candy, how are you holding up? Said Annie

\- I'm nervous! Said Candy…

The game started. It was very exiting. England and France, ended up with 1-1, with a goal from Beckham on the English side and one from Henry on the French side.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy, I can't stand the tension…

\- Another 45 minutes, said Patty

The second half was very intense. Terry managed to score another goal and Beckham score one more at the last minute. The French scored one more, but finally, England won. Terry was hurt during the game, but he continued and now that the game was over, the pain was getting worse. Candy was with him.

\- Are you ok?

\- Yes… it's going to be fine…

\- I took something for the pain…we have to party!

\- We're in final!

\- Yes we're dancing tonight, said Terry, we're dressing up…

\- Great! Said Candy

They all went downstairs to celebrate and dance. Winner or loser, they made it to the finals. They were all happy. Candy was wearing a black dress and she danced with Terry. Her friends were there with their American dates and Anthony was with a girl, but he couldn't help looking at Candy with love.

Candy was talking to Beckham at some point. It was party time. Victoria was there looking at them. Where the hell was Susanna? She was supposed to get the dirt on Candy. She walked to Terry.

\- Hey Terry, she said

\- Victoria…, said Terry

\- She's talking to David…

\- Who? Said Terry

\- Your girlfriend…

\- She can talk to David, she's not a prisoner…

\- You're not jealous?

\- No, I trust her… don't you trust your hubby?

\- She's pretty…and she likes football… David thinks she's pretty cool. He keeps talking about her after training…how they won the friendly game, how skilled she was…don't tell me it doesn't bother you to see her so friendly with David…

\- Why are you trying to make me jealous? You're David's wife! Oh… you're jealous, you just don't want to show it and you want me to get mad and do something… It's armless. She's with me…

They looked at Candy and she was laughing with Beckham, he touched her arm. Terry felt a twinge in his heart. He was jealous. It hurt like hell.

\- Are you sure? She seems pretty comfortable with him right now…

\- She must be congratulating him for the goals

\- Keep telling yourself that…

\- Victoria…enough!

\- Why aren't you with Susanna? She's a great girl…

\- My love life is none of your business…

\- All right, your little flake is with my husband, having fun…

Candy and David when to the dance floor. They were smiling and talking. It was perfectly innocent, but with Victoria whispering in Terry's ear, he started to see red…why was she so happy with Beckham? She did like to be in his team for the friendly games…she was always talking to him…

\- She's not going to end up in your hubby's bed…, she's a virgin…

\- And you believed her? Did you check?

\- How can I check that?

\- Did you have her investigated?

\- Why?

\- To know what she did before you…

\- I don't need to investigate her, I trust her…

\- You've known her, what? Five minutes? She's very friendly with guys… a girl like that is no virgin, believe me…

\- What? You think she's sleeping with the whole team behind my back? Give me a break!

\- Where is she, then? They're not on the dance floor anymore…

Candy and David were not on the dance floor anymore. They had disappeared. They were outside in the garden. Terry was getting more jealous. He was trying to make excuses, but… no, he trusted her.

\- Maybe she needed some air…,said Terry

\- And David is holding her arm?

\- Why aren't you more jealous?

\- Don't worry about my feelings…

Terry thought it was odd. Five minutes passed, Candy was still not back…Terry was not feeling well, he was jealous… How much did he really knew about her? Victoria was right… he had known her for how long? Five minutes? She was kind, and generous… she was with Beckham outside in the garden… He walked to look for her, Victoria followed him.

Candy was outside with David. They were talking.

\- Just one more game and it will all be over, said Candy

\- Yes, just one more and you'll be free…, said Beckham

She hugged him, he hugged her back.

\- Thank you so much for everything…, she said

\- You're very welcome, Princess, said Beckham

\- I don't know what I would've done without you…

\- You can count on me for anything…

\- I'll see you later, then. Same place?

\- I'll be there, Princess, I won't let you down…

\- I know I can count on you. You're the best. I love you…

\- Don't let the captain hear you, he said smiling, I love you too…

\- I won't tell if you won't…

\- I won't…, he said smiling

\- OH MY GOD! Said a voice

Candy and Beckham let go of each other and they turned around.

\- Terry? She said surprised

\- Victoria? Said Beckham

\- You bastard! Said Terry punching David

\- NO! Said Candy, it's not what you think!

\- Then what is it? Said Victoria angry, are you sleeping with my husband?

\- Why don't you ask him? Said Candy angry

\- I'm asking you!

\- Did you bring Terry here? Why would you do that? They are fighting!

\- That would be your fault! What were you doing with my husband alone?

\- I don't have to answer you! TERRY, DAVID! STOP!

The others heard the noise and they came to separate them. The coach was angry.

\- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? HE YELLED

\- They are fighting over this little twerp…said Victoria

David and Terry were angry, looking at each other.

\- Grandchester? Beckham? Said the coach.

\- We were just training, said Terry panting.

\- What? Said Victoria, but…

\- We were just training in advance coach, said Beckham also panting, getting ready for the final…

\- Right, said Terry, you want us to win, don't you?

The coach looked at the scene, Candy, Victoria, Terry, Beckham…He didn't want any problems.

\- I hope you trained well, said the coach

\- Yes, coach, said Terry, everything is under control…

\- Like he said, said Beckham

The coach looked at the scene and he left. Terry left also. Candy looked at David.

\- Are you ok? She asked

\- Yes…don't worry about me Princess…, said Beckham

Terry had heard that. He was hurt. He walked toward the elevators.

\- Terry, said Candy, Terry wait!

She followed him, he was angry; he didn't want to make a scene in front of everybody. The elevator arrived, they got in. They were silent. They went to the suite, he let her get in. He went to the bathroom to clean up. He took his shirt off. He had a wet cloth on the bruises on his face.

\- Terry, please…say something…

\- What the heck is going on? I thought you didn't like him!? How could you do this to me?!

\- Do what? I didn't do anything!

\- You were plotting with Beckham…

\- It's not what you think!

\- Why Princess? Why? Don't you know how much you mean to me?

\- David is just a friend…if you let me explain…

\- I love you! He said all of a sudden…

\- What did you say?

\- I love you! How could you humiliate me like that?!

\- I didn't … I swear… you love me?

\- Yes…

\- Oh Terry, she said moved to tears… I love you too…

\- Right! Don't do me any favours! You told Beckham you loved him…he's married Candy!

\- Terry please, listen to me. David is a friend, that "I love you" was a friendly one… I swear. He's married…and I love you with all my heart, not him...

He looked at her, she sounded sincere. Her eyes were not lying…she did love him.

\- I love you Terry…

\- I love you Princess Candy…

He leaned and kissed her passionately. He was caressing her and he wanted to take her dress off… she let him do it. Maybe it was the guilt over the misunderstanding, maybe it was their declaration of love…but Candy wanted Terry so much that night. They would talk later… he opened her dress and took it off, then her undergarments, she opened his pants…their clothes were on the floor. They were both on their birthday suit.

\- Are you sure? He asked

\- Yes, I want you to be my first, she said

He kissed her and carried her in his arms to the bedroom. He put her slowly on the bed. They took the blankets and the bedspread off… he was kissing her neck, caressing her bosoms, this time he knew he wouldn't have to stop…She was caressing him, she was ready to have this time, her body was screaming for it. She had never felt so attracted to him, like at that moment. She was moaning, which made him more excited… He had been waiting for that moment since the first time he saw her. She was everything he wanted in a woman, he felt good with her, in her presence, and he felt especially good with her body against his… he was gentle when he went where no other man has gone before and where no other man will…She was ready, she felt the pain for a little while, but she was surprised to see how her body reacted…she felt good, the pain was gone and she was moving. He was happy and proud to have been her first, he knew he had to hurt her…her body was responding…so he started the comings and goings moaning…they reached the sky, seventh heaven, and they screamed their joy, shaking and sweating.

They caught their breath…

\- Princess? Are you ok?

\- My friends were right, this is fun!

They burst out laughing.

\- You see what you were missing? He said

\- I must've been out of my mind! She joked

\- Better late than never…

\- I'm glad I found my prince, before I did it, she said, I love you

\- I love you Princess

He kissed her. They rested a little, they talked, they freshened up, they had a snack and they had more fun in the bedroom. They had forgotten about the outside world and it's problem. For the moment they were the happiest couple on the planet. 

_**Love is strange  
Lots of people take it for a game  
Once you get it you never want to quit  
After you've had it  
Your in an awful fit  
Your sweet loving is better  
Then a kiss  
When you leave me  
Sweet kisses I miss  
Baby my sweet baby ...  
You're the one**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Princess Candy**_

_Chapter 7  
"The aftermath..."_

The grass was green and the trees too. Candy was on a tree climbing as far as she could. Terry was with her. They both sat on a branch and they both looked at the view from the top. Then they were playing, running and having a lot of fun. She smiled she was with Terry in front of a fireplace they were about to kiss when there was a knock on the door, interrupting them…

\- Terry! Terry! Wake up! Said a woman's voice.

Candy was dragged out of her dream. She opened her eyes with difficulty. She was tired and she was still in Terry's arms with her head on his chest. Terry was also awaken by the noise. He opened his eyes and he held on to Candy.

\- What the hell is going on? Said Terry.

\- Terry…

He finally opened his eyes…A woman was standing by the bed looking at them. She was well dressed and her straight blond hair was down. She had made up on.

\- Susanna? He said, what the heck are you doing in my room so early?

\- What? I thought you guys woke up at dawn and go training? Said Susanna.

\- We have the day off today, we partied last night…, said Terry.

\- I can see that! You partied without me…, said Susanna, my sheets were barely cold…

\- Susanna, you're not my girlfriend…

Candy was still in Terry's arms and she was looking at Susanna "Marshmallow", she said to herself, that something was going to happen… She freed herself from Terry's arms and covered her body with the sheets…

\- Terry, said Candy, I need to talk to you…

\- Now? Said Terry

\- Yes, I still didn't give you my explanations about what happened last night…

\- You and Beckham? Said Terry

\- Yes…, said Candy

\- Victoria called me; she was crying…, she said David was having an affair with a blond twerp…, said Susanna

\- I see two blonds in this room, said Candy coldly

\- I'm not sleeping with David and Terrence at the same time…, said Susanna

\- I'm not either…, replied Candy

\- Really? You're in Terrence's bed after making secret plans with David…, said Susanna

\- Susanna, what are you doing in my suite? And how did you get in? Asked Terry

\- I told the hotel clerk I was your sister, since apparently you already had a girlfriend in here…, said Susanna

\- That still doesn't explain what you're doing in my suite…, said Terry

\- I'm here to see for myself how you got conned, by this bimbo! Said Susanna

\- Why are you here? Said Terry, this is getting ridiculous, get out Susanna!

\- Not until you hear what I have to say on your little whore here! Said Susanna

\- Look who's talking! Said Candy, I'm not the one sleeping my way through the whole team!

\- How dare you?! Said Susanna, Terry! You're going to let her talk to me like that?!

\- Susanna, get out! Said Terry angry

\- She's undercover! Said Susanna

\- What? Said Terry, undercover? She's a cop?

\- No silly, she's a reporter! Said Susanna

\- What? Said Terry, you're lying! You'd say anything to ruin this for me! I'm not in love with you Susanna! I love Candy!

\- My poor Terry, she's conning you! She's writing a story on you! That was her mission, pose as a spoiled rich girl and infiltrate the team…. said Susanna

\- You're speaking nonsense! Said Terry

He didn't want to believe a word out of Susanna's mouth.

\- Well you're little bimbo is silent all of a sudden, said Susanna

Terry looked at Candy who was pale and silent.

\- Princess? Said Terry with hurt eyes

\- I can explain, she said softly

\- Are you a reporter? He said

\- Yes… but it's not what you think…, said Candy sadly

\- Were you undercover to write a story?

\- Not exactly, kind of…

\- Oh my God! Said Terry outraged

He got out of bed naked, he looked for some boxers and found some on the floor and he put them on. Candy got up, dragging the sheet with her to cover herself. She found a robe on the dresser and she put it on.

\- Terry, I wanted to tell you last night, said Candy

\- But you didn't! Said Terry

\- We got sidetracked, said Candy sadly

\- Was that part of the plan? Said Terry

\- What? Said Candy in tears

\- To distract me by giving me your virginity…

\- Virginity? Said Susanna stunned

\- Stuff it Susanna! Said Terry

Candy looked at him stunned.

\- How could you say that? Said Candy crying, it wasn't my intention! I wanted to talk to you! You interrupted me…

He remained silent. He did interrupt her with his declaration of love and then they just…but…

\- You're a reporter! Said Terry, you know everybody's dirty little secrets! Bonding with the team was part of your plan…

\- And screwing the captain, I'm sure, said Susanna

\- Shut up Miss "Marshmallow"! Said Candy stay out of this! You've done enough!

\- I'm not leaving, said Susanna

\- I thought I told you to get out! Said Terry

\- Terry, you're upset and betrayed, I want to be there for you, said Susanna approaching him…

\- Leave me alone Susanna! Said Terry angry

\- Terry, said Candy, please, let me explain…

\- I think you better leave, said Terry hurt, how could you lie to me like that? I fell in love with you…I told you I loved you. I've never said that to a girl…What a fool I was!

\- Terry, please, said Candy, I love you…

\- Leave! Said Terry

\- And don't come back! Said Susanna

Candy was crying. Terry was not going to listen to her in that state. She went to the living room and she picked up her stuff, in tears and she left.

Susanna was still in the room.

\- Terry, she said, I'm sorry I had to tell you that

\- Are you?

\- Yes, of course…

\- You came here to ruin things for me and her

\- I thought you had the right to know the truth…

\- The truth? Like the truth you leaked to the media that I was your boyfriend?

\- I don't know what you're talking about, said Susanna

\- Enough Susanna! I just lost the woman I love, because of you!

\- I told you the truth! She was playing you! She was lying

\- She was a virgin…

\- She gave you her virginity for her story… everybody loves her in the team. David swears by her… and all that time, she was gathering information for her story…

\- Susanna…

Terry walked to her took her arm…

\- Terry, what are you doing? I want to be here for you…

\- I don't need you! Said Terry angry!

They got to the door, he opened it and threw her out, and he closed the door. He started throwing thing around in his room…He was so hurt, deep down inside. She was just using him! 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy arrived in her suite in tears. Annie and Patty were getting ready.

\- Candy? Said Annie, what's wrong?

\- Annie… she said crying

\- What happened? Said Patty, did Terry do something to you?

\- No, we broke up…

\- What? Said Annie, but why?

\- Is it because of the fight with Beckham? Said Patty

\- Kind of, sort of…

\- Candy? Said Annie

\- He found out what I do for a living…, said Candy

\- Oh, said Patty. But didn't you tell him you were on holydays?

\- He wouldn't listen to me. This is all a big mess…, said Candy crying

\- Candy, you're wearing a robe… you're naked under right? Said Annie looking at her, your undergarment is in your hand with your dress…

Candy looked at her in tears.

\- Oh my God! You lost your virginity to Terrence Grandchester!

\- Annie please, said Candy, not now!

\- You got laid? Said Patty, oh my God!

\- The Marshmallow arrived in the morning and she told him I was an undercover reporter collecting dirt on the team to write a story…

\- The tramp! Said Annie, did you tell Terry that it wasn't true, that in fact you refused the assignment?

\- He was so angry…, said Candy, he told me to leave…so I just left

\- He's going to calm down, said Patty

\- He told me he loved me, said Candy, and I love him, I gave myself to him…

Annie came and hugged her.

\- It's going to be ok honey…

\- The final; he's going to be upset with me and not play well… oh my God! What have I done? There was only one more game left… and I would've told him the truth about everything! That tramp had to come and ruin everything! Maybe I should've told him the truth from the beginning! But it's too late now…

Candy was still crying, she freed herself from Annie's arms. She went to take a shower and she went to her room. She made a phone call.

\- David? She said with tears in her voice

\- Princess? Are you ok?

\- No…the Marshmallow arrived and she blew my cover…

\- I'm so sorry…

\- It's ok. I should've just told him when we met or last night…

\- What happened last night? Why didn't you tell him?

\- Well we got sidetracked by…

\- Oh…oh! Sorry...

\- Now he's angry, he feels betrayed…the game…I'm so sorry

\- It's not your fault…

\- The whole team! She's going to tell the whole team I was only there for a good story! They're all going to feel betrayed! What have I done? The team doesn't need that now…

\- I'm going to talk to the coach and do some damage control. Don't worry. I'll call you to tell you what happened

\- Ok, thanks David. I'm sorry about last night… I hope everything is fine with your wife…

\- Don't worry about that. I'll talk to you later…

\- Bye David.

Annie and Patty were looking at her.

\- "David" as in "Beckham"? Said Annie

\- Yes…, said Candy

\- Candy…, said Patty, you think that's wise? He's married…

Candy looked at them.

\- What do you guys think I'm doing? David is a friend… I love Terry, said Candy, can you leave me alone, please? I need to think.

\- All right sweetie, said Annie, tell us if you need anything ok?

\- Thank you, said Candy

Archie and Alistair came out of the bedrooms. Annie and Patty left Candy alone in her room.

\- Hey girls! What's up? Said Archie

\- Candy and Terry broke up, said Annie

\- Really? Said Archie smiling, Anthony is going to be glad!

\- Stop it! Said Annie, she's really hurt! She was a virgin…

\- "Was"? Said Archie

\- Until last night…

\- Well Anthony is going to be glad to pick up the pieces. He loves her, you know...

\- She loves Terry and she wants him back…

\- Anthony can pick up the pieces…, said Archie dialing a number on his cell phone, hey buddy! Get your butt over here, your Princess Candy broke up with the captain…

\- Archie! Said Annie

But a few minutes later, Anthony was there. Candy was still in her room. She wasn't very hungry and she didn't want to eat. She was crying over the loss of her prince. She came out of her room and she found Anthony, who immediately took care of her.

\- Candy, he said, you want something to eat?

\- Anthony, I'm not hungry

\- You have to eat something and drink too, whether you're hungry or not…

\- I can't swallow anything… I want to go for a walk.

\- I'm coming with you, he said

\- I can manage…

\- I still want to be there to protect you. You're still vulnerable, you might be distracted…

Candy looked at Anthony. She smiled.

\- All right, let's go, then she said

Anthony was in 7th heaven when he left with Candy. Annie and Patty were shaking their heads and Archie and Alistair were happy for their cousins.

\- What are you guys doing? Said Patty, she loves Terry!

\- Anthony wanted a window of opportunity, he got it! Said Archie

\- She loves Terry! Repeated Annie, he's wasting his time

\- He's having the time of his life with the woman he loves… you have no idea how much he loves her! He talks about her all the time, he hates football and Grandchester and even Beckham, because he had the opportunity to punch Grandchester…

\- Oh my God! Said Annie, but that doesn't change anything, Candy loves Terry! She was a virgin, she's not anymore…so he's very important to her for her to have done that with him…believe you me!

\- Annie, let my cousin have his time…, he was so unhappy she was never there…

Annie shook her head. Candy was grieving, she was in pain. But Anthony was happy to be there for her.

Candy was walking with Anthony in a park. The last game was supposed to be played in Berlin, the capital. The team was supposed to leave in the evening to get to Berlin and start the training for the last and final game. Candy had tears in her eyes when she thought about that. Terry, she missed him so much…Her cell phone rang.

\- Hello?

\- Princess?

\- David?

\- Yes…

\- Did you talk to coach?

\- Yes, everything is fine. His daughter is going to keep her mouth shut and my wife too… the team thinks you've got a cold and don't want to pass it to them…

\- What about Terrence?

\- He's not going to say anything. He's been silent, not talking to anyone…he's down in the damps

\- I'm so sorry… you need your star player and I made him depressed…

\- He's got 3 days to get over it, because this is the most important game of our careers…

\- You're the only one who understands what happened and why it happened but I don't think he would want to listen to you…

\- Coach will have to talk to him. He's very angry at his daughter. He had told her to wait until after the game to drop any bombshell she had on you, so Terrence won't be distracted… he's really pissed at her… and he said he was going to cut her off if she opens her mouth again!

\- I wish I could strangle her! Thanks for the update, David.

\- Bye Princess, I'll see you in Berlin. We're leaving tonight…

\- I was supposed to leave tonight too… I wanted to change the tickets

\- Why? Come on…

\- I almost want to go back home…

\- You can't miss the final Princess…

\- Why?

\- I hate to admit it… but you do bring out the best in Grandchester, he's been playing at his best ever since he met you…we need him in that state…

\- He's kind of angry at me, and maybe now I'll bring out the worst in him…

\- Just be there, please. Don't go home…

\- All right, I'll be there, since you're insisting…

\- I'll see you on the train…?

\- Oh well… yes! I'll be there!

\- That's my girl! See you later then…

\- See you later…

She hung up her cell phone. Anthony was looking at her.

\- Beckham?

\- Yes…

\- He's married

\- Did our conversation sound like a lovers' conversation?

\- Euh…

\- He's a friend… that's all, Anthony. Let's go back. I need to get my stuff ready for the trip to Berlin…

They went back to the hotel and everybody got ready for the trip. On the train, Candy was sitting with her friends, she had seen the team, she had seen Terry…She stayed away, since she was supposedly sick…

Candy was feeling awful. She walked away leaving the others, to cry in empty compartment. David followed her to console her, he took her in his arms, and of course, Terry was passing by, going to the washroom…or was he checking up on her? Anyway, seeing with Beckham just made him angrier. They looked at each other and then Terry just left. Candy was crying, and David was consoling her…Victoria who was looking at them from afar, was pissed!

Everybody was on their way to Berlin, for the biggest game of their career; they were going to play against the Italians…


	8. Chapter 8

_Princess Candy_

_Chapter 8  
"The big game"_

Berlin was a very big city, the German capital. It was divided in 2 by a wall during the cold war, so you could still see the difference between the two sides. Germany was divided in 2 after WW II, East Germany and West Germany. The East part was the part with the capital Berlin, which was divided in 2 by a wall…West Germany, had to move its capital to Bonn. Now they are reunited and Berlin was the capital again.

Terry was sitting alone and being silent and sad. He was thinking about Princess Candy. He remembered when they first met. How he was drawn to her, she was so charming and attractive. How he felt like she was a reporter interrogating him… turns out she really was a reporter! Writing a story on him! He hated being lied to, like anybody. He loved her so much; he told her he loved her. Something he had never told any other woman… and it turns out she was just using him…She was a wonderful actress! And what was the deal with Beckham? She couldn't be his lover, since she was a virgin… She even used that to seduce him? How could she do that? He wanted to propose to her, he wanted to marry her after the game…He had to concentrate on the game, but he couldn't….It was the Final, the biggest game of his career, and he couldn't get Princess Candy out of his mind!  
He saw her get off the train in Berlin, she wasn't with Beckham anymore, she was with that blond American boy…He was very close to her… He probably had a thing for Candy!

Candy went to the hotel, the same as the team since she had the itinerary already. She couldn't help looking for Terry with her eyes…He was going with a his team, she could only see him from the back.

Anthony spent a lot of time with Candy. He was so happy to be there for her. Candy would tell him about Terry, then she would cry in his arms, and he would console her. Having Candy in his arms was priceless for Anthony…

Candy called her little sister in London. She was excited by the final.

\- Princess! Hey! Are you ready to scream your lungs out? Said Queenie.

\- Queenie…

Her little sister heard her voice…

\- Princess? What's wrong?

\- Terry and I are no longer…

\- What?! What the hell happened?

\- He found out about my job…

\- Oh great! Just before the final game? You couldn't wait until after the game?

\- It wasn't me…it was the Marshmallow…

\- Oh the trollop!

\- I wanted to wait until after the game but, there was this fight with David…

\- Becks?

\- Yes…Terry saw us together, hugging…

\- Princess!

\- It was perfectly innocent!

\- Did you tell him about David?

\- I was going to after the fight… but…

\- What?

\- We got sidetracked…

\- How?

\- He told me he loved me…

\- Awwwww….

\- And I told him I loved him too…

\- You did? You really do love him! Oh my God Princess! So why didn't you continue your explanations about David?

\- Well we kind of celebrated…

\- Celebrated? Oh my God! You got laid! Oh my God! You lost your virginity to Terrence Grandchester! I hate you Princess! That was my dream!

\- Queenie, please…

\- I'm sorry. You must be hurting… how are you coping?

\- I wanted to come home, but David told me to stay…

\- Why?

\- Because he said Terry plays better when I'm around…

\- Oh…but he's angry at you…

\- That's what I said…but he insisted I was good for Terrence…

\- Maybe he's right…He loves you Princess… even though he's angry, if he sees you there, he's going to be glad you're there…

\- You think so too? I'm not sure if I should go to the game…

\- Princess, England vs. Italy, the World Cup Final? You're kidding right? This is a page of our history! You have to be there!

\- All right, you're right. But I'm leaving right after the game…I need to be with my family…

\- I wish I was there to console my big sister…

\- Hearing your voice makes me feel better…

\- Hang in there Princess. I love you

\- I love you too, Queenie

She hung up the phone and she arranged for the tickets for the orphans. Terry had sent her the tickets for the orphans. He had made the arrangements prior to their fight… But even if he hadn't, he would've still sent the tickets for the orphans. Candy was moved, his anger hadn't take over. She missed him, she missed the trainings at dawn. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

The night of the final, she was very nervous. She went with her friends to the stadium. She met Susanna and Victoria. Her friends had gone to their places.

\- Well, well, well, said Susanna no more lurking around the dressing room?

\- You couldn't wait after the game to blow me out of the water? Said Candy, getting your revenge on me was more important than the most important game of your father's career?

\- The game is going to be fine…, said Susanna

\- With their star player heartbroken over losing me?

\- I didn't make you a reporter…

\- So because I'm a reporter I can't have a love life? I refused the assignment of writing a paper on the team with all the dirt! I love Terry…

\- Too bad he doesn't believe you anymore

\- Did you look at him? He's heartbroken… OVER ME! I'm going to get him back… I'm not worried. And I'm a reporter… I wouldn't read any articles I write in the future on your fake modeling career, Miss Marshmallow! Said Candy leaving

Victoria didn't say a word and Susanna was upset.

\- Why didn't you lash at her about David?

\- He told me everything…and…she's a good girl…she was a virgin…

\- Whose side are you on?

\- Listen, all I know is that she's not having an affair with my husband…and he told me to leave her alone…

\- Great! Said Susanna sulking

\- I hate to tell you this, but when Terrence is going to calm down and realise that she actually didn't write any articles on him… he's going to take her back so fast it will make your head spin…

\- Victoria!

\- Sorry honey…let's go see the game…

Susanna was sulking; her father was angry, Terry was angry and now her friend wasn't even with her anymore…

Prince Charles actually came to see his team play, with his two sons, William and Harry. The last time England won was in 1966. The game started. Candy was watching with her friends.

_**"The pressure is on. Grandchester doesn't seem to be at his best of forms… Actually he seems absent from the game…He just got a yellow card for hurting Materazzi…Beckham is trying to talk to Grandchester, but he's still not in the game…The first half finishes with a score of 0-0"  
**_  
Candy was devastated. Her friends tried to console her.

\- Candy, it's ok, it's not your fault…, said Anthony

\- I have to see him, said Candy

\- You need a pass, said Patty

\- David game me one…, said Candy, I think he knew I will need it. Let me go quickly, they only have 15 minutes…

\- Are you sure that's wise? Said Anthony, he's still very angry at you

\- I don't think things could get any worse. The game is a disaster! I have to try something… I'll see you later

Candy tried to make her way through the crowd to get to the dressing room. People were going to buy snacks; to use the washrooms… the queue to the washroom was a mile long… She finally arrived and it was 5 minutes before they go back on the field…She knocked on the door. The coach opened the door.

\- Candy…, he said

\- Coach, I'm sorry for everything…

\- You're a reporter

\- On my holidays, not on any assignment, I promise you. Let me speak to him…

Coach looked at her. Terry was doing really bad… the others didn't know what was going on. They were just surprise to see their captain so down. They thought he had a little fight with Candy, despite the news that Candy had a cold and couldn't come to practice anymore. They also noticed Susanna's presence, but they never saw him with Susanna. Coach decided he had nothing to lose…

\- All right, wait here, the others still think you're contagious…, he said

He went inside and came back with Terry.

\- You've got 3 minutes, said Coach, then we have to get back on the field...

\- Thank you coach, said Candy

Terry was looking at her coldly.

\- What do you want?

Candy looked at him; this was not the time to argue…

\- Terry, we only have a few minutes…so listen to me. You have to get a hold of yourself. The whole world is watching… Forget about me and everything for the next 45 minutes and win this game. You can do it… it's in you. If I'm your inspiration, I'm here, dig in your anger for me if you have too, but you have to get yourself together, play and win this one for us! Don't let everything you've worked on for so long, go up in smoke because you're upset… please Terry, I beg you. I will never forgive myself if you lose because of me…and you too for that matter…

The door opened, it was the coach.

\- I'm going to go now, said Candy, good luck Terry, good luck coach, hey they team! Good luck!

\- Hey! It's Princess Candy, said a team member! Where have you been?

\- Hey our Princess is back! Said another one, we missed you at training!

\- I was under the weather, said Candy, good luck to you all!

\- Thanks Princess! Said the whole team smiling, our good luck charm is back! We have to win this!

\- That's the spirit! Said the coach smiling

\- Get well soon, princess! Said the team

\- Thanks, said Candy

She smiled and she left. Terry listen to the others and thought about what Candy had told him…he was still very angry, and that anger is going to be is essence…

By the time Candy got back to her place, the game had already started.

_**"The atmosphere on the field was a little different. The English team had changed their game, they were more confident and playing a lot better. Grandchester seemed to have come back to life….that's the player we all knew and loved throughout this whole competition! It's good to see him in action again!"**_

The game was indeed going better for the English team.

\- Candy, you did it! Said Annie

\- I'm still crossing my fingers, said Candy; I hope he doesn't get another yellow card…

The Italians were a little stunned by the English new tactics. They were trying to keep up with them. There was some game interruptions with the usual theatrics, but a the 30th minute a pass from Beckham allowed Grandchester to score their first goal. That was an angry kick!

_**"Beckham has the ball he passes it to Grandchester and he's going to shoot… and GOALLLLLLLLLL! England had just taken the lead in this World Cup final!"**_

England's fans were ecstatic! Jumping, cheering and screaming their lung out, singing!

"The Italians had to equalise, they had 15 minutes to equalise. But the England team is on a roll…everybody is feeling better. It was like they got a boost of confidence during the 15 minutes break! Whatever it was, it worked, Grandchester is on fire with the whole team!... he's got another occasion to score…is he going to take that chance? And he shoots! And it's … oh my God! Another GOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL! At the 40th minutes! The Italians are crushed… they have 5 minutes plus some added time to try and catch up… England is in seventh heaven! Prince Charles is happy and clapping…England can almost smell that cup…If they maintain this goal, they are going to get it, it's going to be the second time in 40 years"

England's fans were beside themselves; cheering, jumping, screaming, shouting, hugging, kissing.

_**"The game is almost over… the Italians are trying to make up for the two goals, but… It's the 3 minutes of added time and they Italians are still trying to the last second… and yes they did it! They just scored…GOAAALLL for Italy! But it's too little too late, unless hey equalise in the next 60 seconds, England is going to get this cup…"  
**_  
The Italians fans were happy, but they knew unless they get another last second goal, they were not going to get this cup…England fans were whistling at them…

When the referee blew that whistle, indicating the end of the game, Candy screamed so loud her throat hurt, so were her friends. Even the American got into game mode and screamed with them.

Prince Charles was very happy for his team; his two sons were actually jumping and cheering like the fans. The last time England won he in his 18th year and his first wife was only 5 years old… So many things have happened to him since then…

It was a celebration. England singing "God save the queen". In England everybody was screaming in their house. Queenie with her littler soccer party was screaming and dancing with her friends. Candy's parents were in another living room with some friends and they screamed and danced also.

That's how it was in every household in England. Outside it was fireworks, music, beers dancing…bars were opened very very late…The BBC channel was celebrating also by broadcasting different areas where people were celebrating.

They gave Terry the cup and he kissed it and held up above his head and all the fans screamed, and cheered very very loud, whistling ,screaming loud! The Italian fans were sitting there very quiet, sad, disappointed.

The celebration continued for a while. The Germans were with England since they were ousted by Italy…so Germany was also celebrating.

Candy went back at the hotel. She had left her friends and gone back to her hotel. She went to the airport and she took a late flight to London. She left a note for her friends, to stay in the suite as long as they wanted, but she had to leave Germany.

She arrived home, very late and she found her parents still talking with their friends. England was still celebrating their victory. So she had trouble with her cab to get by some streets.

\- Princess? Said her father, what the bloody hell are you doing back here?

\- Gee dad, it's good to see you too…, said Candy

\- Princess! Said her mother, come here baby!

Candy ran to her mother, and she hugged her.

\- I missed you so much mum!

\- I missed you too, Princess, said her mum

Her dad came and hugged her.

\- Sorry about that, luv, I love you!

\- I love you dad, said Daddy

She said hello to her parents friends and she went to see her little sister in the other living room.

\- Princess? Said Queenie, what on earth are you doing here so early?

\- I took a late flight, I missed my family!

They hugged.

\- Are you ok? Whispered Queenie in her ear

\- I will be, said Candy, I'll be in my room …

Candy went to her bedroom, she took her clothes off, took a shower and she went to bed despite all the noise outside… She was crying. 

_**Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss  
It's getting better baby  
No one can better this  
Still holding on, you're still the one  
First time our eyes met  
Same feeling I get  
Only feels much stronger  
Wanna love you longer  
You still turn the fire on**_

_**so if you're feelin' lonely don't  
you're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
so if I love you a little more than I should**_

_**Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me I need you like I do  
Please believe me every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you**_

_**Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch  
Still getting closer baby  
Can't get close enough  
Still holding on you're still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you, yeah  
I remember the nights, you know i still do**_

_**So if you're feeling lonely don't  
You're the only one I ever want  
I only want to make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should**_

_**Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me I need you like I do  
Yeah, believe me every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you**_

_**The one thing I'm sure of, is the way we made love  
The one thing I depend on, is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin', it's why I'm saying  
Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me if I need you like I do  
babe, believe me every word I say is true  
Please forgive me if I can't stop lovin' you  
Yeah, believe me I don't know what I do  
Please forgive me if I can't stop loving you  
Can't stop loving you**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy's friends were stunned to see that she had left.

\- I can't believe she left, said Anthony

\- She was heartbroken; she wanted to leave for a while, Beckham, told her to stick around…for the final…, said Annie

\- Oh, said Anthony sadly

\- Well, let's celebrate, said Patty, and then, it's back to our homeland! Are you guys going back to America?

\- We can stay a few days in England, said Archie smiling

\- Cook! Said Annie smiling

\- I think I'm going to stick around too…, said Alistair, Anthony?

\- Whatever…, said Anthony

\- Come on bro, she left, she's not back with him, said Archie

Anthony didn't reply. He was sad. He wasn't making any progress with her, at all! 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in her bed, down in the damps when her cell phone rang.

\- Hello? She said

\- Princess? Said a voice at the other end, where the bloody hell are you?

It was David.

\- In London…

\- Come again?

\- I'm actually in my bed

\- Why did you leave? The team was looking for you…

\- I couldn't stay anymore

\- They wanted to thank you and tell you they missed you at training, since the game is over, they can't catch what you supposedly have…

\- I'm sorry… I didn't feel like celebrating at all…

\- You could've talked to him

\- His eyes were so cold when he looked at me earlier

\- Whatever you said worked

\- Yeah…congratulations on your win…

\- It's your cup too Princess

\- I wasn't on the field

\- You were there for almost every training…

\- David, go celebrate…you deserve it! You're part of the team that made history…

\- Yes… all right. Get some rest Princess and hang in there. He'll come around and if he doesn't, I'm going to talk to him myself…

\- Thanks David. Congratulations again…

\- Thank you Princess. Give me a call…

\- I will…

Candy went back to bed, but she was unable to sleep. She only had one thing in her head: Terry.

Terry was celebrating the cup with his team, with the fans. He looked around, he saw Candy's friends, without Candy… Where was she? She was nowhere to be found. She was passionate of football. She should've been there to celebrate with England who just got the most wanted trophy in football…Terry's joy wasn't complete, something was missing, someone was missing… his Princess wasn't there… He felt sad, because he needed her, he wanted her to be there, so he could see her even from afar… He missed her. 

_**To see you when I wake up  
Is a gift I didn't think could be real.  
To know that you feel the same as I do  
Is a three-fold, Utopian dream.**_

_**You do something to me that I can't explain.  
So would I be out of line if I said "I miss you"?**_

_**I see your picture.  
I smell your skin on  
The empty pillow next to mine.  
You have only been gone a few days,  
But already I'm wasting away.  
I know I'll see you again  
Whether far or soon.  
But I need you to know that I care,  
And I miss you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Princess Candy**_

_**Chapter 9  
"Come back to me"**_

_**I wanna wake up with you  
I wanna be there when you open your eyes  
I want you to be  
The first thing that I see  
I wanna wake up with you**_

_**I wanna lay by your side, baby  
I wanna feel every beat of your heart  
And throughout the night  
I wanna hold you tight  
I wanna wake up with you**_

_**All the love inside me has been sleeping  
Waiting till the right one came along  
You can share the love that I've been keeping, baby  
You can put the music to my song**_

_**I wanna wake up with you  
I wanna reach out and know that you're there  
I want you to be  
The first thing that I see  
I wanna wake up with you**_

_**And throughout the night  
I wanna hold you tight  
I wanna wake up with you**_

_**All the love inside me has been sleeping  
Waiting till the right one came along  
You can share the love that I've been keeping  
You can put the music to my song**_

_**I wanna wake up with you  
I wanna reach out and know that you're there  
I want you to be  
The first thing that I see  
I wanna wake up with you**_

_**I wanna lay by your side, baby  
I wanna feel every beat of your heart  
And throughout the night  
I wanna hold you tight  
I wanna wake up with you**_

_**All the love inside me has been sleeping  
Waiting till the right one came along  
You can share the love that I've been keeping, baby  
You can put the music to my song**_

_**I wanna wake up with you  
I wanna reach out and know that you're there  
I want you to be**_

That song was playing in Terrence Grandchester's head all day long. It was the song is radio alarm was playing in the morning to wake him up. He woke up to an empty bed, so the song only made miss Candy more. He missed her in the morning when he wakes up and he missed her at night when he went to sleep, that is if he slept at all... He had been busy after the World Cup with interviews and shows, in Germany, then in England. But he was thinking about her 24/7.

The team finally learned the truth at a party; that Candy was a reporter.

\- She was? But… did she write anything bad on us? Asked one

\- No, said David, she was on holiday… even though her boss asked her to spy on us for a dirty article, she refused…

\- You knew about this Beckham? Said Terry hurt

\- Grandchester, go see her and make up with her, said David

\- Yes, captain she's a great girl! Said one other team member, don't let her slip away from you. She's not going to stay single long…

Terry remained silent.

\- Grandchester, said Beckham, go see her and listen to her explanations, if you care about her, otherwise, you have to move on

Victoria was there.

\- Terry, she said, I'm sorry for the things I said, I was wrong…You love her, go after her…

\- That's a 180…, said Terry, not even, a 360!

\- David told me the truth… that there was nothing sexual between them, or romantic…

\- Go finish the conversation that got interrupted, said David, if you love her, go see her. She loves you…

Terry looked at them. Candy was a virgin, so she wasn't sleeping with David, but what was the nature of their relationship?

The party continued, but Terry of course, couldn't really enjoy the fun. He could only think about Candy. He couldn't eat, he couldn't drink, he couldn't sleep, he could only think about her…  
_  
"I have to see her, he said to himself, or I'm going to go nuts!"_

He had a heavy schedule. He asked his assistant to find out the name of Candy's paper. He called the boss.

\- Grandchester? He said, to what do I owe the honour?

\- I wanted to give an exclusive interview to your paper, he said

\- Wow…

\- Only if it's done by Princess Candy White…

\- Oh…I see…I had asked her to write a story on you during the World Cup, but she refused…I wanted a juicy story…

Terry had a sigh of relief.

\- You wanted a story with the dirt on the team? Wasn't she on holidays? Asked Terry

\- Yes, but she hadn't told me she had became chummy with you…I got a picture from Susanna Marlowe, telling me that Princess was close to you…so I started calling her to write a story, but she wouldn't budge…I felt that she had a thing for you…And she liked the team too much to betray them like that…but she promised me an interview with Beckham…

_"That's what she was doing with Beckham…", said Terry in his head_

\- Just Beckham? Said Terry

He felt a little offended that she had promised her boss an interview with Beckham, not with him…

\- Well I asked her one with you, but she said unless you request it, she wasn't going to ask you for an interview…

Terry was smiling.

\- Well here I am, requesting an interview , said Terry

\- Indeed you are…, said the boss, when would you want it?

\- Can I make arrangements with her? Asked Terry, I will need you to give me her address so I can go see her in person…

The boss understood he wanted to see Candy, and he was asking for her address, because he didn't have it…So he gave it to him, even though he was not suppose to give out employees' address… But Grandchester…seemed like an ok guy, not a serial killer…

\- You want to see her in person? All right, as long as you give me a good story…, here it is…

Terry took the address and he got ready to go see Candy. He couldn't wait to see her. He decided to go by himself. So he took his Jaguar and went to Candy's parents' house when it was starting to get dark. It was a very big mansion. There was a very big gate. He had to buzz and announce himself. He gave his name and the gate opened. He arrived at the door and the security agent asked him who he wanted to see.

\- I want to see Princess…, said Terry

\- Who should I announce…?

\- Come on, said the other guard, that's Grandchester! Our star player, who got us the cup!

\- Right! I wasn't sure if it was him of just someone that looked like him… I mean what are the odds I'm going to meet a celebrity?

\- Shut up! Said the other guard, I'm going to announce him…

He talked on his walkie-talkie and Terrence was allowed to go inside the mansion. A butler took him to one of the living rooms, where he sat down. A few minutes later, a young girl came in…she was panting.

\- Oh my God! It is you! She said, Terrence Grandchester in my living room!

Terry looked at her smiling.

\- You must be Queenie…, said Terry smiling

\- Yes, she said, you know my name!

\- Princess told me…

\- And you remembered? Awww…

\- Of course I remember! I like your sister a lot…

\- Then why wouldn't you listen to her?

\- She didn't tell me she was a reporter…

\- You listened to the Marshmallow, instead of my sister…

\- I know, I'm sorry. That's why I'm here. I want to apologise and finally listen to her.

\- Oh… you might be too late…

Terry's heart jumped in his chest.

\- Why? He asked

\- She's been going out a lot with that American guy Anthony…

\- Oh…

\- She's moving on, since you weren't calling her. She thought you didn't want her anymore…

\- Oh… I still want to see her and talk to her…, said Terry a little hurt

\- I say she still loves you… you're the only guy with whom it happened…

Terry looked at her surprised.

\- She told you about that?

Queenie looked at him smiling.

\- She's my sister. We don't keep secrets from each other…but I was talking about her heart dancing…

\- Her heart dancing?

\- Yes. Princess was always very picky with guys; she never stayed with guys for long because she said her heart didn't dance when she was with them…As she grew older, it became worse. She wouldn't even go on a date anymore… she said she didn't like telling guy she didn't love them…and that she was keeping herself for the one…

\- Oh…

\- She called me after your meeting… because she knew I had a major crush on you and to tell me that it finally happened…

\- What?

\- The dance… it happened, when she met you! I was angry for 5 seconds! I was only fantasising and she had the real McCoy! She's my sister and I love her…so you're the one…and believe when I tell you, for Princess to sleep with a guy… you were her first…

\- Queenie! Said Candy's voice

\- Princess! Said Queenie, look who's here!

\- I can see! Said Candy and you can't keep your big mouth shut?

She entered the living room. Terry stood up when she arrived, but she was followed by Anthony.

\- I'm in front of my idol, said Queenie…I think I'm going to leave you so you can talk. Thanks for all the jerseys by the way and the pictures… I would like one with you. Can I come back to take one later?

\- Of course, said Terrence smiling, I'll see you later Queenie…

Queenie left the room.

\- Good evening Terrence, said Candy

\- Good evening Princess, he said

\- Hello, said Anthony

\- Hi, said Terry

Anthony looked at Candy. He knew his fun time was over.

\- Call me later…, he said to Candy, bye…

\- Bye Anthony, thanks…, said Candy

Anthony left the room and the mansion. Candy and Terry looked at each other. They were still standing.

\- You want something to drink? Asked Candy

\- No I'm fine, said Terry

\- What can I do for you?

\- I'm here to apologise for not listening to you…

\- You were upset…

\- Yes…I was… but we had just made love and declare our love for each other…I should've listened to you, especially since I interrupted you the night before…but

\- I understand, Terry… I'm sorry for not telling you I was a reporter…I was on holidays…the first night you told me you felt like you were being interrogated by a reporter

\- Yes…

\- I could've told you then, but I was afraid to scare you away for good, because, I already liked you…

\- Your heart danced…

\- Queenie…

\- Yes…I'm flattered… it danced with me and only me?

\- Yes…and it's dancing right now, because you're here…

\- Ever since I met you, I can't get you out of my mind…I guess I can say that my heart jumping around in my chest is also "dancing"…

Candy smiled.

\- Really?

\- Yes… I love you Princess, I love you with all my heart. We got the World Cup but I'm not as happy as I should be…

\- Why? It's the greatest achievement of your career….

\- Because something's missing, someone's missing… you. I was happier, when I was with you, before we got the cup…

\- Oh Terry…

\- I want you in my life; I want to wake up with you every morning…

He bent on one knee and he had a little box

\- Princess Candice, will you marry me?

\- But…

\- I love you, I want you to be my wife…I don't care about the rest. I want you to be with you…please say yes… we'll fix the rest later, together…

Candy had tears in her eyes. She smiled.

\- Yes Terrence, it's yes… I want to be your wife! She said

He smiled and he put the ring on her finger and he stood up. Candy looked at the ring stunned.

\- Oh my God! It looks like Princess Diana's ring!

\- Yes. It's just an emerald instead of a blue sapphire…

\- And 14 little diamonds real around it! Oh my God!

\- The emerald was to match your eyes…You're my Princess, you deserve a princess' ring. Nothing's too good for you.

\- Oh Terry!

She jumped at his neck hugging him hard; they were both laughing and then they finally kissed for a very long time.

\- I love you, said Terry when they stopped

\- I love you too, said Candy smiling

They went to sit down on the leather couch of modern style living room.

\- I need to tell you about David…

\- He's just a friend; at least Victoria believes it now… she even told me to go after you…

\- Victoria "Toss" Spice, spoke on my behalf?

\- Her hubby convinced her there was nothing between you two…

\- She doesn't want to lose David, he's a good catch! And younger…

\- Princess…

\- Sorry… she spoke on my behalf, so I should be nicer to her… I'll thank her when I see her

\- You will soon. The queen invited the team to Buckingham Palace, and you're coming with me…

\- Buckingham Palace? Wow! This is so exciting! How's the team?

\- They miss you… they didn't care you were a reporter since you didn't write anything on any of us…

\- Awww

\- I called your boss and he told me everything…

\- So you know everything expect, the Beckham factor…

\- You don't have to tell me…If you don't want to…

\- We're getting married, Terry. I don't want to keep anything from you…I don't want you to have doubts…So I'm going to tell you what happened…

She took him with her on a trip down memory lane.

_She was in boarding school, her senior year; Saint Paul Academy. It was the school dance in February for Valentine's Day. Candy had a date, but the boy wanted a little more. His name was Alan Pierce. They were in Candy's dorm room talking about the dance that was going to happen the same night._

_\- Princess, we've been going out for a while, don't you think it's time for us to take the next step?_

_\- The next step? Said Candy, sex? You want to have sex?_

_\- Yeah! Don't you?_

_\- No…_

_\- Don't you love me?_

_\- I like you a lot…_

_\- "Like"?_

_\- Alan, please…_

_\- You don't love me, but you're going out with me?_

_\- Love is a very big word…_

_\- I love you !_

_\- Alan please…_

_\- Oh my God! I can't believe it! You're not even going to pretend?_

_\- I don't see the point in pretending to be in love…when I'm not and I won't have sex with you…_

_\- Well you can go to the dance alone, then…!_

_\- Alan! The dance is tonight, you can't leave me now…_

_\- Watch me…!_

_Alan left Candy. She had no date for the party! She called her friend upset._

_\- Nina, it's awful, Alan just dumped me!_

_\- Oh my God Candy…you have no date for the party?_

_\- My hair is done, my dress is ready but my date bailed on me because I won't have sex…_

_\- Why don't you just do it?_

_\- Because I can't just…"Do it" like that. I have to be in love… and I'm not in love with him…_

_\- And you told him that? Are you mad? You couldn't lie?_

_\- No…then he would've thought I want to have sex with him… and I don't love him… why should I lie?_

_\- Because that's what people do…_

_\- Well not me…_

_\- Now you're dateless…_

_\- Because I won't have sex… said Candy sadly_

_\- Come to the party anyway… you can have fun…_

_\- Everybody is going to have a date…_

_\- Come. Don't let Alan ruin this for you_

_\- I ruined it…_

_\- You have to write your article…_

_\- Yeah, my article…, said Candy. You go ahead, I'll be there later just for my article…_

_\- Are you sure honey?_

_\- Yes, go and have fun_

_\- All right_

_Candy stayed alone and she didn't cry. She got ready, she put on her prom dress and then she went out … in a diner! She was trying to let time pass and go to the prom when everybody was there so no one will notice she was alone. She ordered a piece of pie with ice cream, but she was barely touching her food. She was thinking about her life. All her friends had already experienced sex, but she wasn't interested. What was wrong with her?_

_\- Hello, said a man's voice, can I sit here?_

_Candy was looking at her pie. She didn't really feel like talking to a guy that was going to hit on her…_

_\- There's nobody there…, said Candy_

_\- Thanks…, said the voice, what's a cute girl like you, doing in a place like this all alone…?_

_Candy was still looking at her plate._

_\- Waiting for time to pass_

_\- Why? Shouldn't you be at a party dressed like that?_

_\- My date dumped me…_

_\- Why?_

_\- Because I won't have sex…_

_She had no idea why she was confiding in a total stranger she didn't look at him in the face…She raised her head and looked. There was a nice looking guy staring at her smiling…_

_\- Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump my problems on you…, said Candy_

_\- That's ok…can I tell you what I think?_

_\- Go ahead…_

_\- I think it's ok to wait to have sex if you're not ready…, you have your whole life to do it…If your boyfriend doesn't get that, then he's a bloody bastard! You're a good girl. If I have a daughter one day, I hope she's as sensible as you…_

_Candy smiled._

_\- I wasn't in love with him…, she said_

_\- You want to be in love first? Have you ever been in love?_

_\- No…_

_\- So how do you know you're not?_

_\- Well, I think what we read in those romance novels is not that far fetched … when you're in love, you think about that person, you want to see that person and that person makes you happy and you feel good in his arms…_

_\- You didn't have all that?_

_\- I did, but it just didn't feel right…something was missing…_

_\- Right…_

_Candy looked at him closely._

_\- Has anybody ever told you that you look like David Beckham? Said Candy_

_\- That's because I am…_

_\- What? Oh my God! I'm so sorry…_

_\- Don't apologise, please… it was good to talk to someone who wasn't intimidated by my celebrity…_

_\- Well maybe we'll meet one day. I want to be a reporter…I might interview you someday…_

_\- You're a sweet kid… you want me to take you to the party?_

_\- You're kidding, right…?_

_\- No… I have nothing to do with my evening…at least nothing I feel like doing… and I currently don't have an official girlfriend…so, would you have me as your date?_

_\- David Beckham wants to take me to the school dance? I must be dreaming!_

_\- You're not…, he said smiling, so? What do you say?_

_\- I accept, with pleasure…_

_\- You know my name, what's your name?_

_\- Princess…_

_He looked at her, astonished._

_\- Nick name? He asked_

_\- Given name…, she said_

_\- My turn to say; you're kidding, right…?_

_\- Do I look like I'm kidding? My parents are kind of weird with names…my little sister's name is Queen…we call her Queenie…_

_\- Ok, Princess, that's a very beautiful name…_

_\- Thank you…_

_\- You must have had a field day at school…_

_\- I did, until I embrace it and make the other girls jealous and all the boys wanted to be the Princess' boyfriend…_

_\- Clever girl!_

_Some man came to them._

_\- David? What are you doing with that kid? He said_

_\- I'm taking her to her school dance..., said David_

_\- Come again? We don't have time for this…! We just stopped here for coffee…_

_\- Well I say we have time… Come with me Princess..., said David_

_Candy still couldn't believe what was happening to her. She stood up took her coat and purse. She wanted to leave some money on her table, but David stopped her…_

_\- I got this, he said_

_He looked at the man who was with him and he took care of it._

_\- Thank you, said Candy smiling_

_They went outside the diner and there was a white Limousine parked in front. David opened the door for her._

_\- Thank you, she said, smiling and getting in_

_David got in the car too._

_\- Where's your school? He asked_

_\- Saint Paul Academy, she said_

_\- Where going to Saint Paul Academy, said the other man to the driver_

_The Limousine took off._

_\- You want something to drink? I've got some Tango…_

_\- Apple flavour? Said Candy_

_\- Yes, green like your eyes…_

_Candy burst out laughing…A part of her was saying she was crazy to trust a perfect stranger, celebrity or not… a lot of girls found themselves, drugged and abused…But something made her trust David Beckham, the football player…_

_She arrived at her school dance and everybody turned around to look and everybody was stunned. The music stopped. The students were whispering and everybody looked at Alan with his other date. He had his mouth open.  
Candy walked at David's arm to a table where her friends and their boyfriends were. They were beside themselves. Candy danced with Beckham until the party was over. There were pictures taken. All the girls envied her that night._

_She walked him to his Limousine._

_\- I don't know how to thank you…, said Candy_

_\- When you become a reporter, be nice to me…, he said smiling_

_\- You're definitely on my favourite people's list David Beckham! Said Candy smiling._

_\- You want to finish this date with a kiss? Said David_

_\- I thought you'd never ask! Said Candy_

_David leaned and took her lips. Candy put her arms around his neck and kissed him back._

_All the students, the teachers, the principal, were watching, taking pictures and looking at Candy's ex-boyfriend Alan…who was angry._

_The kiss finally ended and Candy was smiling._

_\- You're ex-boyfriend is going to blow a gasket…_

_\- Who? Said Candy with a dreamy tone_

_David burst out laughing and he kissed her again. Candy was floating in mid air! She was kissing David Beckham, and she liked it! When they finally stopped, they were smiling at each other._

_\- Goodbye Princess…_

_\- Goodbye Prince Charming, she said smiling, thank you so much. You were my prince tonight…_

_\- A Princess deserves a Prince Charming…_

_Candy hugged him hard moved._

_\- I'll see you around…, said David when she let him go_

_\- Thank you so much, said Candy, I'll see you around…_

_David got in the Limo and it drove away. All the students approached Candy to ask her tons of questions. Candy was the star of the evening and of the school until the end of the year. She wrote her article and the school paper published it with the pictures of the party. Her ex-boyfriend regretted dumping her and getting humiliated by a football star… He was the laughing stock. Candy never forgot that night. But she never talked about it to her new friends, Annie and Patty. She never quite crossed path with David again until Germany and the World Cup. They pretended they didn't know each other in front of the others, actually they joked about it…_

_\- This is Beckham, said Terrence, and he's married…_

_\- Have I met you somewhere? You look familiar, said David Beckham with a mocking tone_

_\- I'm sure if I've met you, I wouldn't have forgotten about you, said Candy smiling_

_The others didn't know they were joking…They had seen each other later in David's suite, his wife wasn't there and they were hugging._

_\- David! Said Candy I never thought I'd be in your arms again…_

_\- Princess, I thought you would've called me for an interview by now, I was waiting…_

_\- You've been busy and so have I... you want to give me one now?_

_\- Right now?_

_\- No, I'm on holidays… but after the competition_

_\- Then it's a date…_

_\- Thanks David…, she said smiling_

_That's why he always wanted her in his team when they were playing for fun…  
_  
Candy finished her trip down memory lane. Terry had remained silent during her narration…

\- Say something, please…, said Candy, he was single, if that makes you feel better

\- Well Princess, not really…, he said

\- Terry…

\- You had a thing for Beckham…

\- He helped me out, took me to the dance… the kiss was a goodnight kiss after a date, that's all… there was nothing more

\- How many times did you kiss him…?

\- I … don't remember…

\- Princess…

\- Twice…, she said looking down, it was years ago… it was David Beckham! You can imagine the scene when I got to the school dance… it was wonderful

\- I'm sure kissing him was wonderful too, said Terry ironically

\- It was, said Candy, I was a teenager… David Beckham took me to my school dance and he kissed me goodnight…

\- You must've been in seventh heaven…I'm glad you finally told me the truth…why didn't you say anything earlier?

\- Well, we joked when we saw each other at training, when you introduced us…

\- I thought I felt something weird, a vibe… and he always wanted you in his team…I was right to be a little jealous…

\- A little? You punched him!

\- You were making plans and saying "I love you"…

\- That was friendship…Nothing happened…he's married…

\- That usually doesn't stop a lot of people…

\- You know me better than that. Do I look like someone who could kiss someone else's husband…?

\- No, you don't…this is all in the past

\- Yes, let's focus on the future…

\- Beckham did tell me to come and talk to you…and your boss told me you promised him an interview with him…

\- Yes, I did, he promised me one all those years ago…

\- I was kind of offended you didn't promise one with me…

Candy looked at him surprised.

\- You were? She asked

\- Yes, Beckham… knew you were a reporter…he was going to give you an exclusive interview…

\- My boss wanted the dirty kind of articles on the team… I didn't want you to think I was with you for information… so when I was going to confess, I was hoping you'd forgive me and in time ask me for an interview…only if it came from you. No pressure…

\- I called him to say I will give an interview, only if you did it…

\- You did? She said smiling, you don't have to, you know…

\- I want to…, he said smiling

\- I love you, she said hugging him

\- I love you, he said hugging her back

They kissed for a while. Until it was announced to them that dinner was served. Candy's parents were out for the evening. It was only them with Queenie, who was glad her sister reconciled with her idol. Dinner was great, everything was great. They took pictures with Queenie, who was ecstatic.

\- Queenie, I'm going to be your brother in law…you'll get as many pictures as you want…

\- I need pictures now to make my friends jealous… they didn't believe me when I told them Princess was going out with you until she sent me your pictures and the jersey… I was the star! Now you're at our dinner table… I'm in seventh heaven! Thank you very much!

Everybody burst out laughing. After dinner they took pictures in the living room while they had tea and coffee in the modern living room they were in earlier. Queenie went to her bedroom to email the pictures to her friends, all excited. Candy and Terry were making out, talking, laughing and cuddling. 

_**Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.**_

_**Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.**_

_**On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
And starlight in your eyes of green.**_

_**That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around.  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.**_

_**On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
And starlight in your eyes of blue.**_

_**That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around.  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.  
Just like me (Just like me)  
They long to be  
Close to you.**_

_**Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.  
Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.  
Hahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.  
Lahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Princess Candy**_

_**Chapter 10  
"A fairytale wedding"**_

Candy's parents arrived at the mansion. They had a little dinner party at some friends. They got in and they found Candy and Terry talking very closely.

\- Princess? Said her mother, we've got a visitor?

Candy and Terry looked at them. Candy stood up and Terry too, they both approached her parents.

\- Mum, dad… This is Terrence Grandchester…

\- Please to meet you, said her mother

\- Madam, said Terry kissing her hand

\- The captain of the football team? Said her father, shaking his hand

\- Yes, daddy…, said Candy

\- He's the reason for your gloomy mood lately? Said her mother

\- It was a misunderstanding, said Candy

\- I bet she didn't tell you she was a reporter, said her father to Terry

\- Yes, that's it…, said Terry smiling

\- Princess! Said her mother, haven't we taught you to always tell the truth?

\- Mum…! Said Candy

\- You should've listened to your parents, said Terry smiling

\- Did she tell you she made out with David Beckham? Said her father

\- Dad!

\- Yes, she did, said Terry smiling

\- Princess, said her mother, what's that on your finger? Is that an engagement ring? Terrence proposed to you?

\- Yes mother, said Candy showing her the ring…

\- Oh my God! It looks like Princess Diana's ring, only it's an emerald instead of a sapphire…to match your eyes…!

\- Yes, said Terry

\- Congratulations! Said Candy's mother hugging her and Terry

\- You're a very considerate young man, said Candy's father, and you want to marry my daughter?

\- I would like to talk to you sir, if it's not too late, of course, said Terry

\- Of course…, said Candy's father

Her father wanted to speak to Terry before congratulating them. He was surprised and a little upset. Candy hadn't told him about Terry, or even mentioned she knew him! She turned down all the suitors he brought for her. Terrence Grandchester had a lot of money; he had millions and winning the World Cup had just made him richer, plus he had endorsements from big companies. Candy was going to be fine with him. He sat with Terry on the couch of his favourite Louis XIV style living room.

\- Sir I would like to apologise for the way things happened, said Terry

\- Princess didn't tell us about you…, said Mr. White

\- We had broken up. She probably didn't want you to worry about her, until she had talked to me…and patch things up. So I know I'm doing things backwards here, but I would like to request your blessing for our wedding

Mr. White looked at him. He was well dressed, very polite and he had gotten England the World Cup for the first time in the 21st century. He was one his favourite football player and he had a good feeling about him. He knew that he was a fine young man, but to see it in person, impressed him.

\- You have my blessing in marrying my daughter, said Mr. White, make her happy or you'll have to answer to me…

\- All right

\- I named her "Princess", because she was my little princess. I raised her like a princess. She had everything she ever wanted, but she never became selfish, she became generous to my big surprise. She gives her money to charity…she drives me crazy sometimes with her humanitarian missions. She's got a heart of gold. I love my Princess. So treat her like one…

\- I will sir, don't you worry about that. I love her with all my heart

\- You're not quite what I had in mind for her. I wanted her to marry a man with financial security, with money… you seem to have a lot of money… and you love her; I can see it in your eyes…I want a big wedding, a princess' wedding…

\- That shouldn't be a problem, said Terry smiling

Terry smiled and they shook hands.

\- Welcome to the family, Terrence, said Mr. White, we're going to have an engagement party for my Princess

\- Thank you sir, said Terry smiling

They joined the two ladies who were waiting. Mr. White approached his daughter.

\- Congratulations, Princess!

\- Thank you daddy! Said Candy hugging him

\- We need to have an engagement party! Said her mother

\- You're mother is glad to have a good reason to have a party…, said Mr. White

\- Come on, said the mother, don't tell me it's not the first thing that crossed your mind!

They all burst out laughing.

\- We're going to go to bed, said Mrs. White, Princess, don't forget to turn the lights off when you get back…

\- When I get back? Said Candy surprised

\- Don't tell me you don't want to be with your fiancé somewhere where no one is going to interrupt you?

Candy blushed.

\- Mum!

\- Don't give her any ideas! Said her father

\- Like she needs me to…, said the mother

\- Good night Princess, said her father, goodbye Terrence

\- Bye baby, said the mother, bye Terrence…

\- Good night, Mr and Mrs White…, said Terry

The parents left to go to bed. Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- That was embarrassing! Said Candy

\- Princess, said Terry, you are so cute! You want to come for a ride with me? I wanted to show you my mansion…which is going to be ours very soon…

She smiled.

\- All right! That's what my parents are expecting. We might as well prove them right! Said Candy

\- You do know they're thinking we're going to get horizontal?

\- What? My parents are perverts? She joked

They burst out laughing. They drove to Terry's mansion which looked more like a castle than a mansion. The security was also tight, with the reporters stalking him and the fans. Terry introduced Candy to his security crew so they could let her in if she comes to see him. They got in the mansion. It was huge.

\- You want the landlord tour? He asked…

\- At this hour? It's dark outside and everything looks so much better in daylight…but I would like to see the master bedroom…, said Candy

\- The master bedroom it is! He said smiling

They walked to the big staircase and they went upstairs. They arrived in the master bedroom which was a few doors down in a very long hallway. The room was very big. There was an entertainment centre with a big screen television with a VCR and a DVD player-recorder. There was a shelve with lots of movies, and some trophies on another one. The bedroom furniture was beautiful and the king size bed was huge with satin sheets under a luxury quilted bedspread. He didn't have any closets; he had another room which served as his closet. His clothes were there, his jerseys, his shoes…there was another door leading to the bathroom.

\- I love your bedroom, said Candy smiling

He approached her.

\- Really Princess? Because this is where we're going to live when we get married…

\- I have no objections to that there's enough room for my clothes I hope… I have one question…

\- Did I sleep with the "Marshmallow" here? Said Terry

\- Did you?

\- No. I have an apartment...This is my sanctuary… I never bring women here. This is the place I reserve for me and my future family. I wouldn't want it to be soil by my past flings…You're the first woman I bring here…

\- Really?

\- Yes. You're my Princess, my love, my counterpoint, my one true love

\- True love… "True love is your soul's recognition of its counterpoint in another…", she said softly

He leaned and kissed her passionately for a while. Then stopped and looked at each other.

\- I didn't congratulate you for your win, captain. Two goals! You got England the World Cup…

\- I couldn't have done it without you, without your words, your presence…It's your cup too…you bring out the best in me…you're my soul mate and together, we can do anything. Thank you

\- I think that deserves a celebration…

He kissed her again and took her to bed, where they consummate their love…She had her head on his chest.

\- Honey, we're going to be married and you never talk about your family

\- Yeah…My family and I don't get along…I envy your family

\- You have a family too, honey. Do you have brothers and sisters?

\- Yes..., but…My father didn't stay with my mother. I had the stepmummy from hell…I was in boarding school too… the same as yours as a matter of fact…

\- Really?

\- Yes… I was discovered for my football talent and I just left everything related to my family. I finished school and continued my career…My father was angry because I did everything without consulting him. Maybe I should've, but him letting my stepmonster treat me so badly…I just saw an opportunity to leave everything and I just took it! I got the millions. I've invested, I've got a few companies making money for me…so, if something happens today and stops me from playing football, I'm secured for life.

\- Did you ever try to reconcile with your family?

\- Not really… I see them at my games… but that's it…They were there in Germany, in the back burner

\- Terry…We're going to be married and have a family. The children are going to ask about your side of the family…

\- You're asking me to make up with them?

\- Yes. They're your family…what about your mother?

\- She had tried to contact me numerous time…But I…she left me in the house of hell!

\- You should talk to her and sort things out…

\- How come anything I hear coming out of your mouth sounds so easy?

\- That's because you and I are one…and I'm saying what's really in your heart…

\- I love you so much, you know that?

\- I know that, she said, because I love you so much too!

They burst out laughing.

\- So I might have met you at Saint Paul if you hadn't been discovered? Said Candy

\- Yes! I would've been on you like white on rice! Because from the second I saw you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you…

\- You were a teen, maybe you would've made fun of me, my name

\- Your freckles…maybe… but I can assure you that you would've been my girlfriend!

\- You're so sure of yourself! She said laughing!

\- I have to be…or I wouldn't be where I am now…

\- From the moment I saw you, my heart danced… it would've danced then too, I'm sure of it!

\- We would've been high school sweethearts… and Beckham wouldn't have taken you to the prom…

\- You wish you could undo that, don't you?

\- I wish I could… but on the other hand, it's a nice memory for you…Do you think if you had kept contact you could've been in Victoria's place?

\- Marry David? No… because as infatuated as I was to be with him at the dance, my heart didn't dance…it was always you and only you…we missed each other at Saint Paul, but we finally found each other…

\- Yes, we did!

They kissed again and then he drove her back home. He kissed her in front of the mansion door.

\- Think about what I said about your family, ok honey? Said Candy

\- All right, I will, said Terry

\- Good night. I love you…

\- I love you. Sweet dreams…

She took a paper in her purse and wrote down her phone number.

\- This is my direct line to my room and this is my mobile phone, the number is different than the GSM I used in Germany

\- All right, I'll give you mine when I call you

\- All right, bye honey…

She kissed him again. She finally got in 30 minutes later! She was walking on clouds! Her mobile phone rang, it was Terry.

\- Already?

\- I miss you…

\- I miss you too…it's not too dangerous?

\- I've got you on speaker phone in the car don't worry…

\- I wouldn't want my love to die in an accident because he was talking to me on his mobile phone…

\- I love that you worry about me…

\- I have to worry about you, you're my other half…

She got to her bedroom. She talked to him on speaker phone, then she took a shower quickly while he was parking his car and getting inside his mansion and then they talked until they fell asleep…

The next day, Terry called his family and set up a meeting with them. He called his mother too, who was there an hour later to have breakfast with him. He forgave her, he forgave his family whom he met for dinner and they were all taking baby steps… Terry was happy he had listened to Candy. He introduced her to his mother and to the rest of their family. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry took Candy to Buckingham Palace for the Queen's reception. The Queen had given the team a sizeable bonus for winning the World Cup.  
The whole team was glad to see Candy. They were all kissing her and hugging her. Their wives and girlfriends were a little jealous. Candy saw Beckham and she hugged him.

\- Princess, he said, how have you been?

\- Fine, she said, Victoria…

\- Princess…, said Victoria

\- Thank you for talking to Terry, said Candy

\- You're welcome. I apologise for everything.

\- I apologise for being rude to you…

\- Be nice to me in your articles...

\- I will…, said Candy smiling

Terry approached them and held her by the waist.

\- Beckham, Victoria, said Terry

\- Grandchester, you came to your senses…, said David

\- Hi Terry, said Victoria

\- Princess, said David, what's that on your finger?

Candy smiled and showed her hand.

\- Terry proposed! Said Candy

\- Oh my God! Said Victoria, it looks like Princess Diana's engagement ring!

\- Yes, said Terry kissing Candy on the cheek, a princess' ring for my Princess

\- Congratulations, said David hugging her

His wife hugged her too, she also hugged Terry. David shook Terry's hand. The other saw that and they all came to hug, kiss, shake hands and congratulate them.

The press was there and they took a lot of pictures. The engagement became front news of all the tabloids and the news on television.

**"FOOTBALL KING, TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER TO MARRY PRINCESS… HE GAVE HER PRINCESS DIANA'S RING!"**

Candy was with her family in the morning during breakfast when they saw the paper.

\- Those headlines are so ridiculous! Said Candy, they take everything out of context… Now I'm a princess? That's too funny!

\- Well you are! Said her father laughing

\- Thanks for the name daddy! Do you know how much I got teased in school "Hey princess, where's your crown?"…

\- They were just jealous because you had the most beautiful name ever.

\- Of course, said Candy laughing

\- The engagement party is tonight said her mother, is it ok for Terrence?

\- Yes mum, said Candy, he's going to be there

\- Good, said her mother, I want my friends to see him…

\- You mean they're his fans and they want his autographs and pictures?

\- He is gorgeous, said her mother smiling

\- I'm sure Terrence is going to be glad to make your friends happy, said Candy.

The engagement party was fine. Candy's friends came with their American boyfriends. Anthony was there too. All of Candy's mother's friends came and they were infatuated with Terry. They were even flirting with him in front of Candy! At one point Candy had had enough.

\- Honey? She said, I need some air, you want to come to the garden with me

\- Of course Princess, he said smiling

They went outside and they sat on some chairs in the patio.

\- You're not jealous of these women are you?

\- Of course not! But could they be more obvious? They're not even afraid of me!

\- They probably think you won't take them seriously…and they expect me to take them seriously

\- By the way, what's going to happen to that apartment?

\- It's mine…

\- You could put it up for rental…

\- Yes, I'm going to do that…no, I'm going to sell it…

\- You don't have to…but then again, you were there with the Marshmallow… ok, sell it!

\- Your wish…my command! Said Terry smiling

They kissed for a while and they went back to the party. Terry had invited his family too. They were happy he included them. Terry's mother took Candy aside, she was with his father.

\- You did this, didn't you? She said

\- Did what?

\- Convinced Terry to make up with us…

\- Oh…well I just wanted him to have a relationship with his family… we're going to have children one day and they're going to ask about you…

\- You're a good girl, said Terry's mother; I thought you were a spoiled brat!

\- Mum! Said Terry who had just arrived, could you be more subtle?

\- Don't blame her, with a pompous given name like "Princess", who can blame her? Said Candy smiling

\- I like your sense of humour, said Terry's father smiling, my son is very lucky. Thank you for convincing him to reconcile with us

\- You're very welcome, said Candy smiling

Terry's mother hugged her.

\- You gave me my baby back, thank you so much! She said moved to tears

Terry's stepmummy from hell refused to come. He didn't mind, as long as he mum and dad were there. His brothers and sister were also there, happy to have their big brother back! They had missed him and he was now a celebrity! They were very proud of him. Their names were Rick, Rachel and Brandon.

\- Thank you for coming, said Terry

\- Thank you for inviting us, said Rick

\- Yes, Terry, I missed you so much. How could you abandon me too? I was your favourite, your best friend, said Rachel

\- I know, said Terry, I'm sorry little sister, I'll make it up to you…Candy wants you as one of her bridesmaid…

\- Really? She said with shiny eyes, I would love to!

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling

\- You're very nice, said Brandon, thank you for doing this...

\- We're family, said Candy

\- That we are!

Brandon was 17, he looked like Terry and he had his eye on Queenie. Terry saw his look.

\- That's my future sister in law, don't hurt her…, said Terry

\- I won't… I think she's hot! Said Brandon

\- Go talk to her, said Candy

\- You're lucky you look like me, said Terry, she used to have a crush on me …

\- Gee… Thanks big bro, that makes me feel so much better, said Brandon ironically

They others laughed. Brandon walked to Queenie to try to ask her out. The engagement, the family reunion was a very big success. Candy and Terry were happy. Queenie had a date with Brandon and all the parents were satisfied with the evening. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

The wedding preparations were going well. Candy couldn't believe she was planning her wedding! Two months ago, she had no love life and now she had the love of her life! Her friends were going to be her bridesmaids with Queenie and Rachel, Terry's sister!

Annie and Patty came to see Candy all excited; this last one was with Rachel.

\- Wow, said Annie, Princess Diana's ring!

\- Well let's hope you're luckier than she was…, said Patty

\- Patty the party pooper! Said Annie, Princess Di was unhappy because the Prince of Wales was infatuated with another woman… Terry, Princess Candy's prince is infatuated by Candy… so…

\- I'm sorry Candy, said Patty

\- That's ok Patty, you didn't say anything I didn't think in my head…, said Candy, but Terry and I love each other… Ok come on girls, let's go shop for my wedding dress!

\- And our bridesmaid dresses!

\- Where is Queenie? Said Candy

\- Come on, she's going to wear any dress we choose, said Patty, let her be

\- All right! Said Candy, let's go then. QUEENIE WE'RE LEAVING!

\- YOU CAN GO WITHOUT ME! I'LL BE FINE WITH ANYTHING! Said Queenie from afar

\- Told you! Said Patty

They burst out laughing and they left to shop for dresses. They were choosing the wedding dress. Candy chose a sleeveless one in satin. She was going to wear a tiara with her veil. The bride's maid dresses were going to be light green, like the emerald on her engagement ring. They had fun choosing and money wasn't a problem. Candy's mother joined them later and she had managed to drag Queenie with her…who was of course sulking! But she cheered up, after all Candy was marrying her favourite star and the cameras were going to be on them and on her, so she wanted to look her best!

The Americans were still in London, enjoying life and running the British branch of the family business. Annie and Patty were enjoying their company still. They were having dinner at Candy's. Terry had a show to tape, so he was going to be there later. Anthony was alone with Candy at one point in one of the living rooms.

\- Candy, are you really happy? He asked

\- Yes Anthony, I'm so happy…

\- I hope he treats you well…

\- He will. Don't worry about me, Terry is my soul mate, if I'm not sure of anything else, I'm sure of that!

Anthony was a little sad.

\- Then I'm happy for you, he finally said

\- Are you sure? She said

\- Yes… I'm in love with you Candy, that's no secret. But I also want you to be happy and if Terry makes you happy, so be it!

\- I'm sorry Anthony said Candy hugging him

Anthony hugged her back hard, he was moved. They heard someone clearing his throat. They let go of each other and they turned around.

\- Terry! Said Candy smiling

\- Am I interrupting something? Said Terry

\- No, said Anthony, congratulations Terry, take good care of her.

\- I will…said Terry looking at Candy

Anthony looked at them, their chemistry was so strong. He left the room.

\- I'm sorry, said Candy

\- What for? Asked Terry

\- Well you came in and found me in another man's arms…

Terry had a little laugh.

\- Do you know how much I love you? And you say things like this that make me love you even more!

\- I just want to be truthful…

\- You're still regretting not telling me the truth about your work and about Beckham? It's ok, honey I understand…we had just met…now we know each other and we won't hide anything from each other ok?

\- Ok, said Candy smiling

\- I've got something for you he said

\- What?

\- A gift…

He went to get a box he had left on the coffee table when he came in. He gave the box to Candy.

\- Can I open it? Said Candy

\- Of course, it's for you and for the wedding

\- For the wedding?

\- Yes, open it…

Candy opened the box and she saw a tiara. She was astonished.

\- I hope you haven't bought yours yet, said Terry

\- No I haven't… I was going to look for it tomorrow… Oh my God! Is it real?

\- Would I give a Princess a fake tiara? Said Terry

\- Oh Terry! Said Candy hugging him, oh my God! That must've cost a fortune!

\- I can afford it, he said, it's custom made especially for you…

\- Thank you…I love you…

\- You didn't finish looking in the box, said Terry

\- There's more?

\- Yes…

Candy took the box and looked inside. There was a velvet box with their wedding bands. Hers was in diamonds and emeralds, like the engagement ring, like the tiara. There was another bigger box, with a diamond and emerald necklace and matching earrings.

\- Oh God! Said Candy, you were actually listening when I told you that green was the theme of the wedding…

\- I remember everything you tell me Freckles, he said smiling

\- You're perfect! Said Candy kissing him on the lips

They were kissing passionately for a long while.

\- Princess…we have to stop, he said

\- What…? she said smiling and kissing him

\- This…

\- You're not used to just first base anymore, are you? I've spoiled you!

\- And we're in your parents' house…

\- I know, but I can't help it! Said Candy smiling

The others arrived and they had to stop.

\- You two should get a room! Said Queenie laughing

\- Queenie! Said Candy

They all burst out laughing. Candy and Terry chose their wedding song. Everybody was having fun and talked about funny stuff that happened at other weddings they've been to.

Candy and Terry aside from the night of their reunion didn't make love anymore. Candy decided to wait until after the wedding.

\- It's ridiculous, said Terry

\- I know…but just do it for me? With the wedding preparations, I just don't want to hide that you and I sneak out to make love…

\- You do know that everybody knows you're not a virgin anymore…?

\- Yes… but…

\- I understand what you mean. All right, sweetie…

\- Thank you, captain! Said Candy smiling and hugging him

\- Anything for my Princess… 

oOoOoOoOoOo

The night before her wedding it was a bachelorette party for the girls at the mansion with her friends and a bachelor party for Terry given by his team mates. After all the fun Candy went to bed with her bridesmaids who were spending the night. Candy was singing; 

_**I'm getting married in the morning!  
Ding dong!  
The bells are gonna chime.  
Pull out the stopper!  
Let's have a whopper!  
But get me to the church on time!**_

_**Her friends burst out laughing and they sang with her.**_

_**She's getting married in the morning!  
Ding dong!  
The bells are gonna chime.  
Pull out the stopper!  
Let's have a whopper!  
But get her to the church on time! **_

They went to bed very late and they woke up very early in the morning. To get Candy's hair done and her make up. She put on her dress and her jewels and the tiara on her up do, which was done so the tiara would fit.

\- That's a real tiara said the hairdresser, oh my God! You're so lucky

\- She's a Princess, said her mother and her future husband knows it…

\- Thank you mum…

\- You already have something new, said her mother, the tiara, the jewels, you need something old. Here is a cameo my mother gave me…

\- It's beautiful said Candy hugging her mother

\- Something borrowed said Queenie, you can borrow my handkerchief embroidered in gold with my initials

\- Thanks Queenie

\- And finally something blue, said Patty, I know green is your theme, but the garter has to be blue… but

Patty showed the garter which had a little green in it too. Candy smiled and lifted her skirt to put the garter on…

\- You chose one with some green, said the bride laughing! You're the best!

There was a knock on the door. Mr. White was ready to take his Princess to church. He looked very handsome in his tuxedo.

\- Where is my Princess? He said

He looked at Candy.

\- You look so beautiful, he said smiling

\- Thank you, daddy, said Candy, my God , that's all I've been saying!

\- And that's what you're going to say to every guest today, said her mother, let's go…

Candy walked with her father downstairs and she went outside. She was expecting a Rolls Royce, but it was a carriage with white horses.

\- A carriage? Like in fairy tales? How lovely! Said Candy

\- You are a Princess, said her father

They got in the carriage and they went to church. There were photographers hired by Candy and Terry for the official wedding pictures, but there were also the paparazzis' photographers!

Candy was in the carriage with her father.

\- Daddy, everything happened so fast…

\- You love him, said her father, because I've never seen someone so stubborn… you wouldn't even give my suitors a chance until you found the one who would make your heart dance…

\- Yes… and it was Terry

\- So, now or later… now is good. You have to live the present moment. You love each other and you want to be together…

\- I'm not having any doubts… except… that maybe I'm going to wake up and realise that this was all just a beautiful dream!

They burst out laughing. They arrived at the church, everybody was there. Candy got out and she walked down the isle with her father. Terry was waiting for her at the other end. The bridesmaids, the flower girls, the ring bearer were all in front of her. The "Canon" by Pachelbel was playing at first, but the wedding march by Mendelssohn started when Candy arrived with her father. Her veil was in front of her face. The ceremony started.

\- From the moment I saw you from across the room, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. My heart was burning and I felt like I was floating in the air. I knew I was goner, with just one look, I fell in love with you. I need you in my life, I need you to breathe, I need you to be alive. You're my Princess and I'm your prince. I will love you longer than the sun warms the earth; longer than a loving touch will linger, longer than the trees will sway in the breeze; I promise as I place this ring on your finger, that I will you forever.

The emotions were high. Candy was crying and Terry was very moved… Candy gave her reply with tears coming down her cheeks.

\- All my life I've been waiting for my prince. I knew I would recognise him from the moment I see him. I saw your eyes from across the room and my heart started dancing making my head spin. From that moment I was hooked, I was in love with you. I never thought I would love someone so strong. My heart dances every time I see you and it dances every time I think about you. You're my soul mate, my other half. You're my prince and I'm your Princess. I will love you longer than the seasons will change; longer than the stars shine their lights; longer than the moon keeps changing size;and longer than the days keep flowing into nights, I promise as I place this ring on your finger, that I will love you forever.

The assembly was moved. The women were crying. When the wedding was over Terry kissed his bride passionately. After the ceremony they took pictures after pictures… in the carriage, Candy was exhausted. He took her in his arms. She closed her eyes.

\- I'm so tired! Said Candy

\- We still have the reception…

\- I know. I barely slept last night, I woke up at dawn…I just want to sleep…

\- Well, I hope you don't sleep too fast tonight, said Terry

\- I won't, I promise you, she said smiling, by the way thanks for the carriage. That was a nice surprise and you gave me a fairytale wedding…

\- You're my Princess you deserved a princess' wedding. With the carriage, we have time to get to the reception. You can have a nap…

\- Ok…

They fell asleep in the carriage holding each other as it took slowly them to the hotel where the reception was going to take place.

They arrived at the reception. The photographers were waiting for them of course. And the reporters were there asking questions.

\- Those reporters! Said Terry when they got inside

\- Hey! You're married to one now…, said Candy

\- Sorry honey… but you're not like them, desperate for a story…

\- Well it's always good to have a good story. With my father's connections, I was able to get interviews the fun way…they'd asked me for one! Or I will simply charm them with my name and my green eyes…

\- What? Said Terry

\- Well it worked with David…, she said smiling

He looked at her and he saw that she was joking! And they burst out laughing. There were lots of guests. Candy was tired of kissing people who would congratulate her, and shaking hands, give her presents…

\- Honey, she whispered, you think we can sneak out of here?

\- It's just for one day, said Terry, hang in there…

\- All right…Just for one day… to have you as a prize at the end, it's worth it.

When the time came for the bride and groom to open the dance floor they song they had chosen was playing; it was "When I said I do" by Clint Black and Lisa Hartman Black. Terry held his Princess closer to him and they were looking at each other with so much love. 

_**These times are troubled and these times are good  
And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall  
We take 'em all the way that we should  
Together you and me forsaking them all  
Deep in the night and by the light of day  
It always looks the same, true love always does  
And here by your side, or a million miles away  
Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,  
The way it is, is the way that it was**_

_**When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do**_

_**Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same  
For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand  
Only you and I can undo all that we became  
That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man  
And after everything that comes and goes around  
Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams  
I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found  
But forever you and I will be the ones  
Who found out what forever means**_

_**When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do**_

_**Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you  
That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind,  
When I said I do**_

Candy and Terry were kissing when the song ended. Candy danced with her father, her father in law, brothers in law, with Anthony who thought Rachel was cute. Queenie and Brandon were inseparable. Annie and Patty were dancing with Archie and Alistair. Terry's stepmummy came to the wedding, with his father. Terry's mother was there too. The whole football team was there. Coach Marlowe was also there, without his daughter, who wouldn't be caught dead at Terry's wedding. The tabloids practically called her a liar for telling them that Terry was her boyfriend. Candy didn't write much on here, but when she did, she made fun of her like crazy. Beckham dances with Candy too.

\- You know sometime I said to myself, that I should've stayed in contact with you, I would've married you for sure! Said David

Candy didn't want to tell him that her heart hadn't danced for him… so she said:

\- Well, things are what they are… you love your wife, I love my husband with all my heart…

\- He's very lucky, said David

\- I'm lucky to have him…, said Candy smiling

When the time came for the bride and groom to leave, Candy threw her bouquet and Annie caught it! Terry took the garter with his teeth from Candy's leg and threw it, Alistair caught! Candy went to change and she left with Terry for their honeymoon. They went to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. The wedding night was a bliss, since they were practicing abstinence until after the ceremony.

They came back to London to live their perfect life together. She wrote articles on her husband, on Beckham and the other players. She wrote a book about her trip to Germany for the World Cup, which also was a date with destiny. She continued her charity work too, her husband was supporting her and donating big cheques.

She had a little boy and a little girl and their father was playing football with them. She was expecting a third one. Her life with Terry was wonderful. All her life she had been waiting for the perfect man and keeping herself for him. Even though a part of her didn't really believe in fairytales, another part did and it got its wishes. Some people spend their whole life with the wrong person. Some people spend their whole life searching for the right person and they end up alone. Some people find the right person right away and they live happily ever after. Most princesses because they have everything handed to them ever since they were born, sometimes turn out to be selfish and too proud. This Princess was one with a heart of gold, who helped others, who thought of others before thinking about herself. Who turned things around when kids were making fun of her name…Who didn't rush into any relationships just for the heck of it. She was waiting for her prince and she found him. It all started with a football… 

_**Some day, my prince will come  
Some day he will tell me  
Those magic words of love  
So troubling and so tender  
That I want so much to hear  
Let him come, I'm waiting for him  
A little frightened and my heart is pounding  
Then in his arms, my beautiful enchanted dream  
Will become reality**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
